Weeping Angel
by Mellasaphian
Summary: i do not own any inuyasha characters. what happens when a broken girl meets a strong but cold demon. will she find the things that were taken from her on that night 8 years ago, or will she just recieve more sorrow?
1. Chapter 1

SesshyxRin.

-this is my first fan fiction so… please tell me how I do. Warning I may change pov's on a dime, I'm trying to get out of that but habits are hard to break. Please review and know that I'm always open to ideas J = means thoughts…. So yea have funn-

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go… let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

A young girl about 7 or 8 sings along to the Christmas carols on the radio she has mid-back length dark brown hair that spikes out at the sides and a little side ponytail holding a little of her hair, and deep milk chocolate brown eyes.

The pregnant woman in the front seat of the vehicle laughs along with her daughter, the man in the drivers seat laughing as well his hand tightly entwined with his wife's.

The little girls smile disappears, =something's wrong…= she looks around and tries listening but everything is muffled now.

Her brown eyes go wide as headlights shine through the windshield and a horn sounds nearby, but everything is still muffled. Fear replaces happiness on her parents faces as a soundless scream is heard. Bright light, crunching metal, cold… so, so cold…

=Open your eyes, its just a nightmare, a memory.=

The little girl looks over as a fireman starts pulling her from the car, she cries for her mommy and daddy.

Mommy's voice, still muffled: "its okay Rin, everything's going to be fine little Chou" Little Butterfly. She looks at her mother, covered in dark red but smiling nonetheless.

The smell of gasoline burns her nose. The police yelling for everyone to move back. The man holding her takes off away from mommy and daddy, she screams and cries trying to get away.

Then the sound of an explosion, the breathtaking heat seeming to burn the air in her lungs. A large aftershock throwing everyone in the vicinity down.

She gets away from the man and runs towards the remnants of the burning car. Tears flowing down her cheeks stinging her wounds. A muffled scream "Mama! Papa!" strong arms wrap around her small body.

Then blackness.

"I am Rose-Mary's granddaughter, the spitting image of my father, and when the day is don't my mama's still my biggest fan…"

Slamming the snooze button the girl, curls deeply into her thin blanket, fighting the cold. A few minutes later the blanket is wrenched away being replaced by a bucket full of freezing water dumped on her.

She opens her milk chocolate eyes wide and jumps out of bed, falling to her knees and bowing deeply as the old woman yells at her.

The woman is short and round with pasty skin and unruly greasy copper colored hair with blue eyes, a big nose, and a ugly hairy mole snuggled against her upper lip.

"Rin you stupid child get up, get out, you have school!" the woman storms out in a huff. Rin sighs and stands rubbing her goose bump ridden arms as she runs to the makeshift shower.

The shower was just a big tub like thing made of wood, she had to bring water in and, if she was up early, she could heat it, but that was a luxury.

She had to be up at 6 every morning at the latest so she could get to school on time and with everything she had to do, never got to sleep till around 1 am, if she didn't have homework.

Rin took her shower and put on some of her nicer clothes. All of her clothing was either hand me downs or rags or clothes made from rags.

She pulled her brush through her long dark hair getting all the knots out and put it up in the usual style. A ponytail so her hair wouldn't get in the way.

Then the first part of the day she hated. She looked up into the mirror. Her eyes were big but held little to no light, her skin was a unhealthy pale color and made her scars stand out even more.

She ran a finger down the spider web looking scars that spanned across the left side of her face, hence why she wore her hair in a right sided part, to keep her face hidden.

She winced a little at the memory of her, as a child, screaming while watching the car she had been in just moments before, burn to ashes.

She was 16 now, and hasn't spoken since the last bloodcurdling scream left her 7 year old throat that night.

She let her collarbone length bangs fall over the left side of her face as she grabbed her stuff and went upstairs.

The red head woman was cooking eggs in front of the stove. Kimiko or empress, is a strict but nice woman… sometimes but Rin was alright with her, the master was worse.

He called himself Master of the House because he believed he was the highest person in the whole damn place. Katashi is a mean man with the same complexion as his wife, but has green eyes instead of blue.

But the fox demons also had one other.

They have a son named Shippo. He is super cute, quirky, and fun. He has always treated Rin with kindness. He has his parents features, taking his fathers green eyes. He always called Rin Shizuka Sakura. Quiet Cherry blossom.

He always said it was because she smelled like cherry blossoms and she was beyond quiet. As she walked in his head snapped up and he smiled. "morning Shizuka Sakura" he giggles and the girl waves silently giving him a small smile.

She rubs his head lightly as she dashes out the door before Katashi tries anything… again.

She rubs her arms through her thin loose "coat" and tried to avoid the deep snow afraid for when it got deep into her loose broken shoes. She bent her head low over her books and hurried to school.

As always she avoided everyone keeping her bangs in place and eyes cast down. She could hear snickers coming from some of the rich kids nearby as they threw insults her way.

She bites her bottom lip and heads upstairs after getting her classes, as she climbs up one of the richest boys in school push past her knocking her down.

Her books and papers fly from her arms as she catches herself on the cold concrete floor scraping her hands a bit. All she hears is laughing and everyone soon disappears to class.

She felt a warm hand on her back and she jumped away thinking it was one of them, until she heard the voice. "hey uh… are you alright?"

She looked up with her right eye to see a… girl? Well at least they looked like a girl, but by the sound of their voice and they way they dressed it was a guy, but the long silver hair threw her off, not a lot of guys could pull off having long hair.

She nodded looking up into pretty golden colored eyes, this boy reminded her of a lost puppy… and he actually had doggy ears. She gave him a small smile and he helps her pick up her books.

"I'm Inuyasha, who are you?" she glanced up at him and signed her name in sign language and he looked at her confused until she finally wrote it down.

"oh, Rin?" she nods "are you mute?" he asked boldly standing up with her books she nodded ashamed.

"oh… cool" her head jerked up only to be met with a smile, he was a nice young demon, half demon it seemed. They got to get to know each other and had all their classes together

=maybe this year wont be so bad after all…=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 =btw I am relating this to an american school day 6 periods,(or an extra 7th period) their juniors (11th grade) in this inu and sessy are on… standable terms, they can stand each other but wouldn't be around each other much if they had the choice. Izoyia and inutashio are alive, as well as some others which you will see later on. Enjoy and please give feedback I can always use more ideas J=

The two teenagers head to their first class, u.s. history. Their teacher leers at Inuyasha. "oh no theres another one!" he hits his forehead with his hand. "are you related to Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha's ears twitch a little and his golden eyes darken slightly in anger. "feh! Unfortunately! Bastard…." he starts mumbling and cursing under his breath. Rin cocks her head slightly, her hair falling over the other half of her face as she gives Inuyasha a curious look.

The tachers eyes are wide. The balding brunette man's brown eyes looked like chunky mud (I don't know so don't ask lol) "this one speaks, and not to just put someone down or say that what we're teaching is wrong…" the bell rings signaling the start of class.

"alright students the seating chart is on the front middle desk, next to it is a bingo chart with questions instead of numbers. Now you must find the person who fits that criteria, you can only use each person once. Go!"

=well this is different= rin looks up and see's everyone had aleady gotten into groups of 2 or 3 except Inuyasha and a girl about her age with flippy black hair and doe-like eyes. The girl and Inuyasha walk over to me slowly, he looks pissed.

"feh! Why do we have to do this stupid thing?" he waves the paper about and glances at the other girl his eyes dilating slightly, the girl in looking down at the paper in her shaking hands. "can either of you mark any of these off?"

She lookes up and her eyes connect with Inuyasha's and her pupils dialate just as inu's did. He nods and reaches for her paper looking it over. "y-yea. Umm. My favorite color is red…" he signs his name in one of her boxes.

The girl smiles at both of them. "I'm Kagome, who are you two? I've seen her before but not you." Inuyasha looks up and gives a cocky grin. "I'm Inuyasha, and this is my mute buddy Rin." he looks over the bingo sheet as rin looks over hers.

She saw out of the corner of her eye one of the older stuck up girls walk over to her. "sign phantoma of zeh operah" rin pretends to not hear her.

Kikyo is cruel and mean, and ironically she used to be rin's best friend, that is until the accident. She had heard what happened and when she got out of the hospital, she went to see rin, though one look at the spider webbed scars across her face she stuck up her nose and left rin in the dust.

Inuyasha sees the dark look on the visable half of rins face and steps between them. "what do you want with rinny?" he crossed his arms over his chest trying to look BA.

Kikyo sneers at him her almost black eyes staring daggers in the girls head. "one of the questions says 'the girl with the longest hair,' and that's her" kikyo shoves the paper at rin.

"or I can make a new box and have you sign 'poor excuse of life that is an orphan who has to eat shit just to live!'" kikyo sneers evily and truges off to pester someone else.

Kagome's eyes are huge and sad as she reaches for rin. Rin steps back and shakes her head sitting down before her shaky legs give out. She sneaks a look at inu to see his golden eyes a orangy red color.

She reaches out a ice cold hand and touches his arm lightly the red disappearing and being replaced with gold again. She shakes her head and tugs at his paper signing the longest hair box and looks through a few others.

Inuyasha takes rins and kagome looks over rins shoulder. Inu gets and evil smile and writes something on rin's paper.

Rin also signs the box labeled 'knows another language' and signs the two for kagome aswell. When she gets her paper back on the bottom are two boxes, one says 'has an asshole for a brother' signed by Inuyasha, and the other labeled 'knows an awesome beautiful mute girl with a hot bod!' signed by kagome;)

Rin smiles and looks upon her new friends as kagome's scedual is compared to hers and Inuyasha's, she shared their first two and last two classes.

An hour passes and the trio heads to their second period, poetry class. Across the school the make it just as the bell rang kagome and inu laughing and rin smiling happily.

More assigned seats, kagome ushers rin and inu to the back of the room to one of the rebel girls. She wore a pair of jeans that had one full leg and one cut to booty short length with fishnet stockings and brown combat boots with a green tank top that showed a sliver of her belly with a shinny belly button ring under a brown leather jacket.

Kagome fixed her green sweater and skirt and settled in next to the girl leaning over and stealing her hat, the two bicker and fight playfully for a moment (also with a mad girl holding her hat and kagome developing a red mark on the back of her head)

"sango this is Rin and Inuyasha, Inuyasha, rin, this is Sango, my bestie… when she doesn't abuse me!" kagome yells the last part and sango smirks evily and replies mildly "oh you know you love it when I make you scream my name."

Kagome turns as red as a tomato and slams her head on the desk while rin giggles silently and inu is rolling on the floor crying from laughing so damn hard. Rin looks around at them and nods

=yes, this is going to be very different=


	3. Chapter 3

Rin & sesshy fanfic ch. 3

Rin smiles easily and laughed silently as Sango kept sending spit-balls through a straw and into the cheerleaders hair and they whined as if someone was dumping water on their perfect hair. From the corner of her eye she noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome kept stealing glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. And Rin winked her one visible eye at Kagome when she noticed that Rin noticed what she was doing. A light blush crept up on her light cheeks.

After receiving homework and Sango getting a warning from the teacher about messing with the cheerleaders, Kagome departs from the small group with Miroku and head to herbology class, Sango heads off to Gym and Inuyasha and Rin wander towards the music class.

When they get there Rin accidentally bumps into a tall guy with long black hair in a high ponytail, he catches her arm before she can hit the ground expertly hiding the left side of her face in her hair the entire ordeal. His dark brown almost black eyes peer down into her milk chocolate brown eye.

"Hmm and who might this pretty little thing be? And with the mutt? Come on doll I'll take care of you" Rin pulls back hard and falls back into Inuyasha who looks like he's about to rip the guys head off. "Shut it Koga! Leave Rin alone" he wraps a protective arm around her small waist glaring with his piercing golden eyes, though they looked more orangeish-yellow than gold now, like flames.

"Why would such a hot girl hang around you fleabag? I bet you kidnapped her or something." Koga looks at Rin curiously. "Why so silent girl?" Inuyasha growls again and leads Rin away from him towards the section with guitars while her eyes wander to the grand, but very old piano in the corner a fine layer of dust on it and heads to it.

Inuyasha watches the silent girl with a look of curiosity as she blows the dust off and sits on the piano bench pushing the cover back to reveal the old black and white keys, the white keys yellowed with age. The girl runs her fingers lightly over the keys… and then the music instructor burst in.

The instructor was about 6'2" with silver hair in a high ponytail, golden eyes, and one dark purple or blue mark on each cheek. Inuyasha groans and tries to hide behind his guitar

The man looks at his younger son and gives him a playful yet somewhat scolding look before beaming at the rest of the surprised class and eyeing the girl that had jumped off of the piano bench when he burst in the room.

"Hello class, I am Inu No Tashio, but you may all call me Tashio… or any other name, within reason of course." The room is silent. "those who know me from previous years, know I am a full blood Inu, or dog demon, as are my sons, even if one of them is a Halfling he is still my son and I will not tolerate harassment or inappropriate language towards any and all species whether it be full demon, hanyo, human, nymph, fae, ogre, witch, warlock, sorcerer, sorceress… and many more that may take a lifetime or more to mention, anyways, it will not be tolerated in my class room. We are here to create beautiful music, maybe friendships. We have five openings for each instrument, please sign up for the instrument you wish to play here and I will hold auditions tomorrow, just because you made the chair last year does not guarantee you get a spot this year. If you have any questions come see me. Now I leave you all to your own devices." He walks in long strides to the back of the room where a Birchwood desk sits.

The class rushes to where the sign up sheets are at the front of the room, though Inuyasha just hops over everyone and signs up for a guitar seat, then wanders back to Rin who is looking at the sign up sheets with a confused face, then she turns and goes back to Tashio's desk.

The teacher lifts his golden eyes up to see a short skinny girl with long dark hair covering the left side of her face, one milk chocolate eye peaking out from under a thick blanket of eyelashes, a very pretty girl covered in worn out rags.

"How can I help you?" his eyes glance at the male behind her. "Ah Inuyasha, my boy, who is your little friend here?" Tashio smiles easily and his golden orbs bounce between his youngest and the girl.

Inuyasha glares at his father and glances at Rin, then his dad again. "Dad this is Rin, Rin this is my father." He glances down into her wide eye. He looks at his dad again. "She's mute, she can't speak." Tashio gives a confused look then fishes out a notepad and a pen handing it over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rin, now may I help you with something?" the girl nods and scribbles on the notepad handing it back when she's finished. On the lined yellow paper is beautiful cursive handwriting that looked a lot like his older son's handwriting compared to his younger sons scrawling that he called writing. On the paper reads: "There wasn't a sign up sheet for the piano, why is that?" he looks up at the girl confused for a second before eyeing the old piano in the corner of the room. "No one has been interested in playing the piano before my dear, are you interested?" Rin nods shyly. "I'll need to audition you anyways." he smiles and bows his head to her. Inuyasha and Rin head back to where they were sitting before.

They spend the rest of the period listening to Inuyasha play his guitar and dancing crazily and raced down the hallways when the bell rang releasing them to lunch.

-ok I didn't put this on the last one cause I thought people would just do it… I was wrong. Ok so if you want the next chapter 5 reviews please, all I'm asking. Ok bye:)- ~*Mellasaphian*~


	4. Chapter 4

4

Rin gasps silently when Inuyasha pulls her onto his back and leaps across the courtyard to where Kagome and Miroku are standing. She slides off his back after he lands and stumbles slightly before righting herself and turning as Sango dashes over. Inuyasha lifts his head in an arrogant manner and heads towards an old oak tree at the edge of the schools property. He jumps into one of the higher branches and smirks down at all of them.

Kagome humph and starts climbing, followed by Sango, then Miroku and lastly Rin. Kagome steals the branch closest to Inuyasha, Sango takes a branch under Inuyasha about 10 feet underneath his branch and Miroku takes the branch closest to Sango. Rin stays on a branch only about 10 feet from the ground and pulls out a book called "The Night Circus" by Erin Morgenstern (ha-ha that's the book I'm reading right now, really good) and she buries her nose deeply within the pages reading about the magic, the game, darkness and light. Following the adventure and the blossoming romance.

For some unknown reason Rin stops reading and puts the book away looking around with a worried expression. Inuyasha smells Rin's discomfort and fear looking down the tree at the short girl as she scrambles to the ground. "Rin what's wrong?" the girl doesn't answer as her small feet touch the dark green grass as everything inside of her is telling her to get away from the school, she ignores it and runs for it, knowing something was wrong.

Her skin was tingling as she got closer to the school her new friends screaming her name as they climbed out of the tree and ran after the short but fast girl. The loudspeaker turned on "all students are to report to the football field, I repeat all students are to report to the football field, this is not a drill." It turned off and Rin weaved through the mass of students running for the football field.

As the girl burst through the doors into the school the tingling on her skin turned heated and itched though she ignored it as her shoes made wet flopping and squeaking sounds in the eerily quiet hallways. She laid her hand over the crescent moon pendant that lay beneath her shirt as a sense of comfort the metal ice cold as it always was, even against her heated skin.

As she rounded a corner she could hear low growling and evil chuckling that made her blood run cold. She motioned behind her back to be quiet when she sensed her friends behind her. She peaked around the corner and saw Inu No Tashio in a defensive position before a tall man with long curly black hair and purple/red eyes with a dark purple robe. Beside him was a beautiful demoness with red eyes and short dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail or bun with feathers. She was wearing a purplish pink kimono and had a fan in one hand. At the end of the line was a short girl that had on all white with equally white hair and soulless black eyes holding a small white mirror.

The others looked around the corner with her and watched what was taking place. Inu No Tashio's eyes were red and pissed. "What did you just say?" he growled at the man. His eyes glistened with evil mischief. "I said I have come to take the special children. Did you hear me that time? You must be getting old if you can't hear me." Inuyasha snorted silently "what does he want with the special ed kids?" Rin looked up at him and shook her head. It wasn't the special Ed kids they were after but the _special_ kids.

Tashio growled. "What do you want with them, their just children, leave them be." To this the man just laughed "that's exactly why I want them now." "No!" Inu no Tashio pulled out a sword as the older woman sent out an attack calling as she swung her fan "Dance of the Dragon!" Inuyasha eyes go wide and he runs out pulling out his own sword. "Dad! Wind Scar!" the woman danced away just in time to not get hit with Inuyasha's attack. Inu no Tashio looked back at his son "Inuyasha no!" as the woman started battling both Inu no Tashio and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Rin ran down to them to try to help. Miroku snapped and a staff appeared in his hand. Sango gave a high whistle and a large cat demon burst through the door and flew to Sango holding what looked like an oversized boomerang in her mouth, Sango took that and threw it at the little girl as she tried to suck out Miroku's soul yelling "hirikos!" (Don't know how to spell it so I'm guessing. Please don't hate me) the little girl dodged it quickly.

Kagome's hands started glowing a light pink color as a bow appears in them a holster slung over her shoulder filled with arrows also appeared with it and she sent an arrow to block an attack from the older woman on Inuyasha. Rin watched silently from a few paces back her skin humming with the tingling from earlier. If anyone looked back at her they would see that her milk chocolate brown eye was almost glowing. Naraku noticed what was happening and ran to try to get at least one special, though fending off Inu no Tashio was proving to be a hassle.

Rin ran forward and pulled Sango and Miroku back as a attack was aimed at their backs they were both engulfed by Rin's light purple aura, the attack bouncing off of the barrier and getting thrown back stronger. Naraku's eyes go wide and he backs off towards the exit as Rin reaches out her aura to surround all of them her hair seeming to float and sway as if she were underwater. The older woman pulled a feather out of her hair and a gust of wind took the three of them on the feather and out the doors. They all followed and looked up at the oversized feather. The man laughed down at them. "I will get those children, now that I know who they are and what they can do!" he laughs evilly and they soar away.

Rin relaxes and pulls her aura back into herself then goes over to everyone healing their wounds, feeling baffled stares from all of them. Once everyone is healed her hair relaxes back into place and she smiles.

"Kami." She looks over at Inu no Tashio cocking her head slightly. He turns his attention to all 5 of them. "Your classes are going to be changed, for the most part and you are all going to be receiving a 7th period. Follow me." He turns and heads back into the school with 5 pairs of feet following as they try to figure out what just happened. He takes them to the office and speaks with the principle. After about 10 mins he comes out and hands each of them a paper full of new classes. Rin's classes were: Demon History-1st Period, Charms-2nd period, Music- 3rd Period, Aura Mastery- 4th Period, Herbology- 5th Period, Defensive Tactics- 6th Period, and Special- 7th Period. The others had most of the same things though different periods, except for Sango whose schedule matched Rin's except for music.

Inu no Tashio nodded at all of them and dismissed them to their 4th period. As they walked out he went back into his office and looked at all of their files. His son: Inuyasha Noyah Rirarow, or Inuyasha; Hanyo Warrior. Kagome Kuyi Tissepres, or Kagome; Yuki (Snow) Priestess. Sango Nodme Yelars, or Sango; Demon Slayer. Miroku Tully Knom, or Miroku; Tully (calmness) Monk. And then there's Rin. In school records her name is Rin Molly Varvara, or Rin (cold); Molly (bitter) Varvara (stranger). It is also listed that she is adopted. Inu No Tashio looked over Rin's file and decides he needs to look deeper into Rin; He is so sure that isn't her real name. He glanced at the picture on his desk and looks over all the names again. Each child belonged to one of the people in the picture...

He looked at the files again and nodded, sure that he had the new generation of specials and he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After two rings the phone was picked up. "What do you want father?" Sesshomaru sounded annoyed, as per usual. "Sesshomaru we have all the specials. You need to come down and help out son. Now that they have all been found, I only have a limited amount of time until I see my old friends again." Inu no Tashio's voice had a sad note in it as he looked at the picture again. "I'll be there soon enough." With that Sesshomaru hung up.

~ok wow that was a long chapter ha-ha 5 reviews for the next chapter and you get to see sesshy –crazy fangirl squeal- ha-ha I'm crazy I know. Again any ideas? I can try to incorporate them into this. ~*Mellasaphian*~


	5. Chapter 5

Rin made it through the classes at a sluggish pace. After the energy blast she was wiped, she didn't see how she would take care of all the housework when she got back to the house. She gave a silent groan when she remembered that Inu No Tashio wanted her and the other… what did he call them? Specials?

The last shrill bell threw her out of her thoughts and she gathered up her things and headed to meet up with the others. They were all on the back lawn of the school when she came walking up, and Inuyasha was fighting Inu No Tashio. Rin ran up quickly hearing the yelling.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha swipes his claws at his head, and Rin realizes, that is not Inu no Tashio, he is a few feet away standing behind kagome, Sango, and Miroku with a slightly amused, slightly disappointed look on his face. "Why should I take the time to explain my presence to one of such feeble mind?" snarls the other man.

Rin looked over at them. The taller man, who Inuyasha called Sesshomaru, had long silver hair, much like his Inuyasha and Inu no Tashio's hair, though his hung longer than Inuyasha and was not held back in any way like Inu no Tashio's. He had pale skin with two red lines across his cheek bones and a dark blue crescent moon where the mythical "third eye" would be.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha enough!" growled Inu No Tashio when they kept fighting. After a few seconds Inuyasha "hmphed" and walked towards the others while Sesshomaru straightened up. "I don't see why that half-breed is so important to you father." Sesshomaru remarked plainly to Inu No Tashio. Everyone's mouth fell open. "he-he's your brother?" kagome gasped at Inuyasha. He growled "not by choice." "I can fix that in a second half-breed." Sesshomaru raised one of his hands the claws leaking green liquid, which was guessed as venom. "Both of you stop it!" Inu no Tashio snarled. "Its like you two are toddlers fighting over a stupid bone all over again!" Inu no Tashio exasperated.

Inuyasha dropped his head and stands next to kagome while Sesshomaru stands and straightens his clothes out. He wore a nice crisp white button up shirt with a red hexagonal buttons with a white flower in the middle of it on the edge of each sleeve, and black slacks, and shoes. His molten gold eyes fell on Rin, seeming to see straight into her very soul, after a second his nose scrunches up as if he smelled something extremely unpleasant. Rin dropped her head and hid beneath her thick hair.

"Rin?" Inu no Tashio's voice persuaded one eye to peak out from behind her hair. "What is your last name, your real last name?" Rin looked at him with wide milk chocolate eyes. –how did he know Varvara wasn't her last name?- she wrote on the piece of notebook paper and turned it to him, in the same beautifully written handwriting Rin, and her mother before her had, was her true last name: _Cispela _ was written on the paper. He nodded. "That's what I thought."

"can we get this over with the less air I breathe with the half-breed the better" scowled Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gives an angered cry before his father yells "ENOUGH!" they silence instantly and Inu no Tashio nods to Sesshomaru. "children get between Sesshomaru and I" they all obey, Inuyasha taking the point farthest from Sesshomaru, then followed by kagome, Sango, Miroku (he got slapped when his hand wandered) and Rin was left the small space right infront of Sesshomaru. She curled into as tight a ball as she could manage and dropped her head shyly.

Molten gold eyes regarded the small girl infront of him sneering at the rags she wore over her skinny frail body. But her scent calmed him, the scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom, salty water, freshly cut grass, lilies, with a small hint of blood and the lightest trace of cherries. –she has bruises and/or scars, she's a virgin, she cries often, and she is more than any other human or special.- were the thoughts crossing behind the emotionless eyes.

The other two girls smelled quite different. The one in the green skirt smelled of fake lavender, pine trees, cherries, and miko powers. While the other girl who was glaring daggers at the other boy that wasn't his fathers hanyo son, smelled of sweat, fake strawberries, and cherries. So he knew all of the girls were virgins (cherry scent . dumb pun but idc) the girl called Sango actually did something that caused her to sweat, and the girl called kagome was the miko.

His eyes shifted and met his fathers, with a quick nod they both start reciting. A cold wind swirls around the group and the young ones all give a cry of surprise as light pink petals and the sound of howling surrounds them "aurro kanit shrak hiem darah min jikns" father and son finish the chant and the wind stops, the howling ceases, they are no longer at the school or in the school yard but in the middle of a clearing surrounded by large oak trees, the long grass reached his mid thigh.

He was no longer in the modern clothing, but in his normal attire (if you've seen the anime or seen pictures of sesshy you know what it looks like) Inu no Tashio was now in armor of blues and grays. Inuyasha was in his fire rat kimono thingy. Sango was in a green skirt thing and a pinkish white top. Miroku was wearing a purple robe. Kagome was in a white and green kimono, and Rin was in a yellow and orange checkered kimono with green circles in random places all over the kimono.

All of the teen's eyes went wide as they looked around them. Inu no Tashio smiles at the baffled teens. "Specials, welcome to feudal era Japan!" they all turned to him with baffled looks and mouths hanging open. "The what in where?" they all gasped at the same time, except Rin who was looking around with curiosity.

~muhahaha cliff hanger. Yea I know I'm mean. Oh well you love me, and you want to keep reading my fanfic so I have you trapped. 5 reviews for ch 6. ~

~*Mellasaphian*~


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad what the fuck did you do!" yelled Inuyasha as his eyes took on a flame color again he spun around looking around at the fresh green grass, the proud old trees, the free spirited flowers as they danced on the winds soft breath.

"Inuyasha watch your language! I thought I taught you better!" Inu no Tashio scolded his youngest. As he relaxed in his, what can only be referred to as armor. "We're in the feudal era half-breed; I didn't realize just how idiotic you were." Sesshomaru taunted and glided gracefully to the side as Inuyasha swung at him.

"Both of you quit it!" yelled kagome as her face turned red as a strawberry, eyes got as huge as saucers and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. One look at her and Inuyasha, figuratively, tucked his tail between his legs and bared his belly, while Sesshomaru sneered at her.

Inu no Tashio clapped his hands and brought everyone's attention to him. "You are all specials, and must rely on each other in order to survive. Sesshomaru-" blank bored look from said male "is the teacher." Inuyasha grumbles. "Inuyasha-" he looks up. "Is the warrior." "Whoohoo! Take that fluffy!" he taunted Sesshomaru, to which Sesshomaru sent poor Inuyasha flying over the surrounding trees and into the forest.

"Just like puppies again" sighed Inu no Tashio and turned to the three standing shoulder to shoulder. "Kagome is the priestess, Sango is the demon slayer, and Miroku is the monk." Then his golden eyes scanned over to where Rin was sitting and smelling a cherry blossom that just happened to fall into her small hands. "And Rin is the special."

"Well we're all specials, how does it work that Rin is a special, special?" grumbled Inuyasha as he tugged small branches and leaves from his long silver hair. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly his longer silver hair twisting and curling with the winds gentle breeze.

"Rin is the, what humans would call a super special. When she has trained enough she will be able to use telepathy, fluxuate her aura, have control over one certain element, be able to heal any wound or wounds and have the ability to see into the future past as she wishes."

Rin's visible milk chocolate eye widened in surprise and the others looked crestfallen. "Why does she get the cool powers?" Inuyasha whined. "You each have one area of expertise." His father interrupted. "For instance Inuyasha, you are the master of fighting, and have complete control over any weapon you master, and the abilities that come with them."

"Sango is able to use her giant boomerang and unlock uses for it, as a demon slayer with training she shall be able to identify herbs, cast spells, sense whenever there is a demon nearby, identify any demons weaknesses by watching said demon closely, and no you cannot use your skills on the boys, no matter how much they may annoy you." He gave Sango a small smirk.

"Kagome will be able to purify anything she touches, identify harmless and dangerous auras, call upon anything she had previously saved, and have an amazing accuracy for her bow and arrow." Kagome smiled.

"Miroku will be able to turn into any animal he has previously touched, (animorphs!) Use his wind tunnel in order to send certain enemies into a black hole, purify minor items, see up to a week into the future, and see into ones dreams if he is touching them during the dream."

"What awesome powers do fluffy get?" taunted Inuyasha and he scurries behind kagome in order to hide from his older half brother. He scoffs "I am able to remember anything and everything I have ever read, see into ones past by looking deep into their eyes, move faster than the human eye can perceive, and read anyone as if they were an open book." His golden stare looked at the younger in triumph.

"Meh, not that cool" shrugged Inuyasha as he continued to hide behind kagome, much to her annoyance. Rin had pulled out a notebook from her backpack and was writing quickly. When she finished writing she handed Inu no Tashio the notebook.

How do you know we're the specials?

Inu no Tashio glanced at the words before nodding. "Excellent question Rin." He pulled an old photograph from his pocket and beckoned all of them to come closer. "Hey its you! You really did use to be young!" cried Inuyasha as he pointed to the younger version of his father in the picture.

"That's my father!" exclaimed Miroku. "And mine!" Sango gasped. "My mother is there!" kagome stared at the picture of her mother. "She died a few years ago." "Same here" came a quiet response from both Miroku and Sango. Rin scribbled on her notebook again.

You knew our parents!

Inu no Tashio nodded glumly. "They were my friends, and the closest thing I had to family besides you boys and your mother" nods to Inuyasha. He sat down and motioned everyone else to do the same. Only Sesshomaru refused.

"There is a special group born every other generation and then the next generation after that." To the children's confused looks, "the teacher is always born just before the next generation, hence why fluffy already knows everything I'm telling you." He avoids the blazing eyes of his eldest son at the horrific nickname.

"The specials help keep chaos and discord from reigning free throughout the world, and yes there actually is a god of chaos and the goddess of discord. Brother and sister, twins actually but that's beside the point. They have their minions that they send in order to either kill the specials, or to bring them to their side. You met a few of them earlier in the hallway. Naraku, Kaugra, and Kanna. Naraku is a half demon that is planning for world domination and overthrowing chaos and disorder. Kaugra and Kanna are his minions that are made from his own body. The little girl in all white with the mirror is Kanna, and you should all beware her mirror, she is able to steal souls through it. Kaugra is the other one, she specializes in any powers that she can access through her fan and the semi rebellious one.

"anyways its because of your parents that you are specials. It goes with the bloodline. Though in the last generation, a mistake was made" he sighed softly. "what mistake?" kagome ventured curiously. Inu no tashio's eyes glanced over at rin. "one of the only rules the specials have is that they are not allowed to have children together. Rin, your original last name isn't Varvara is it?"

How did you know that?

"your last name used to be Cispela. Until your mother and father died and you received new guardians." Rin tensed up and stayed still, Sesshomaru was watching the girl with mild interest. She nodded stiffly. "your mother was Layla, the last special, and your father Orion, the last teacher. Do you remember the day they died?"

Rin nodded and wrote: December 16th

"all the specials of the last generation die on the same day. Rin's parents died 7 years ago. Miroku's father died 5, sango's 3, and kagome's 2." Something in inuyasha's mind clicked "wait, your still alive so not every one in the last generation dies right?"

Inu no tashio dropped his golden eyes. "today was a runthrough we will start your training tomorrow." He stood up and looked to his eldest as they started the spell that had brought them here in order to take them back.

A few moments later, they were all back in the school yard and it was twilight. "we'll give you all rides home." Inu no tashio was aready half way across the yard and the teens hurried to catch up with them, except for rin who dragged her feet hoping it would slow time to when she had to walk in the front door. Sesshomaru watched the young scared girl before he passed her on the way to the parking lot.

"Sesshomaru take Miroku sango and rin home." His father called as he climbed into his red mustang with Inuyasha and kagome. Sesshomaru gave an annoyed glare at his father in his rearview mirror as he sped away, then continued on to a black viper at the end of the lot. Rin tried to show Sesshomaru her paper saying she could walk home but he ignored it and told all of them to get in.

Rin was stuck in the front seat after Miroku and sango started fighting over it and Sesshomaru demoted them to the backseat. Where they bickered until sango was dropped off infront of her house. Then Miroku tried to hit on rin the entire way to his house, and wound up getting hit in the head with her book. Then left her alone until he stumbled out a block away from his house, cause he annoyed Sesshomaru.

Said demon glanced at rin in order to get directions to her house, and she reluctantly gave them, the closer they got the more she shook, from both fear and from the cold air blowing through her rags. When the car was infront of the mailbox rin tried to open the door so Sesshomaru didn't have to see what she lived in, but the doors were locked.

He turned to the shaking girl with a sleek silver eyebrow raised questioningly but she refused to meet those deep amber eyes. For fear that he would figure everything out that has been going on since she arrived there a number of years ago.

The car jerked back and forth along the pothole ridden dirt road slamming rin into the door over and over again. When they reached the end rin could see the shabby shack she lived in, on the steps was shippo's father with a shotgun and a raised eyebrow at the expensive car driving closer and closer. As soon as Sesshomaru put the car out of gear and the doors unlocked rin bolted to the front porch and slamed onto her knees infront of the old man.

He smelled overpoweringly of cigerates and cheap beer. His lechering eyes slowly moving from her to the car, where the faint sound of a door shutting can be heared. "what have you been doing you little whore?" his large dirty hand hit her right cheek hard enough to send rin spinning backwards off the porch.

She bit her lip and didn't answer. "get out of my sight you filthy excuse of a girl!" rin stood and ran to her basement the sound of tires peeling out of the driveway sounding like a bomb blast. She collapsed on her excuse for a bed, curled into a tight ball and fell into fitful nightmares.

~I know you probably all hate me for having rin go through this, but it will get better I promise! Thank you for reading. And since 5 reviews apparently is too much to ask for can I get 3 for chapter 7? And description idea's for Chaos would be appreciated, I have Discord down.~~*Mellasaphian*~


	7. Chapter 7

7

The next morning Rin was forced to stay at the shack instead of go to school and she worked all day long. She scrubbed the floors, cleaned the counters, washed all the dishes twice, got beat a few times by shippo's father, scolded by the misses, and pitied by shippo as he looked upon his friend covered in bruises as they grew darker every minute.

Near the end of the school day the family left Rin alone in the house as they left to go eat dinner, locking her inside her basement bedroom and chained to the wall by her left ankle. And she pulled out her poetry book and the sketch book she always kept near.

Are they happy now?

Go ahead and take a bow

They made a mistake

Caused an earthquake

They made her crack

Took a step back

She released a single tear, then a flood

Hurting her so much it's imprinted in her blood

They broke the girl that seemed so strong

They were so very wrong

She was meek

Thought of as small and weak

She built a wall

So she wouldn't fall

So no one could get close

She kept away from most

She hid the pain and loneliness in her eyes

As her day dreaming began to die

Hidden behind books

Avoiding the looks

Shy and sweet

Treated like rotting meat

How can they be so cruel?

They think it's the world they rule

They must eliminate who is meek

But it isn't her that's weak

Its them standing in the crowd

They will end up backing down

They will only go as far as the crowd does

While she will someday fly away free like the dove.

_Tap tap tap._ Rin looked up and saw Inuyasha face in the tiny window above her. She jumped up. "Rin? Rin are you all right?" his golden eyes looked over the battered girl as she tried to shoo him away. "She's chained to the wall, like a slave!" he cried out angrily when he saw the chain attached to her ankle. She looked at the clock. 6:45pm they would be back soon.

She tried even harder to shoo him away, until she saw people standing behind him. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inu no Tashio, then she got desperate and grabbed her notebook. GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Inu no Tashio shook his head. "We're not leaving here without you little Rin." _BANG_ they all jumped and Rin looked towards the door to the basement, a few moments later that one also getting kicked down by one pissed off looking Sesshomaru.

Everyone stared at the demon as he glided over to Rin and she dropped to her knees cowering. He glanced over her with molten lava eyes before reaching towards the chain. Rin pushed him away a little too late; his claws brushed against the metal and sent an electrical current through the metal and into Rin.

After the current ended she collapsed onto the dirt floor dry heaving. Sesshomaru glared at the electrified chain for a moment then slashed his claws down a foot or so away from it, a long green whip coming from his claws and severing the chain.

"Collect anything of importance to you." Ordered Inu no Tashio as Inuyasha appeared behind Sesshomaru and looked around the room in disgust. Rin weakly reached for her poetry book and sketch book, only to have Sesshomaru pick them up before she touched them, he then disappeared out the door. Inuyasha leaned down and picked Rin up bridal style and headed for the door before she hit him until he turned around.

She steered Inuyasha to the small excuse of a table and reached in the first drawer pulling out a few pictures of her family, and a small flash drive and clutching them to her chest, only then allowing Inuyasha to exit the prison she had been living in for the past 7 years.

As soon as Inuyasha stepped off the porch the familiar clunking of the misters' old truck was heard clearly as they peeled into the small dirt lot that was the front yard/driveway. He jumped out of the driver's seat and glared at everyone. "Who are all of you and what are you doing on my property?" he pulled his shotgun out of the place just behind his seat. "And where are you going with her?" he sneered in Rin's direction as she curled fearfully into Inuyasha chest.

Inu no Tashio gave him a cold look, not as good as the one Sesshomaru was giving him but close enough. "We're taking the girl, since you obviously aren't caring for her, and using her as a punching bag." Sesshomaru growled. He didn't really like humans but this was even crueler than how even the strictest lords treated their slaves.

"What makes you think you can do that huh?" he raised his shotgun. "You're trespassing on private property and kidnapin' our lil girl." He gave an ugly sneer. "you were abusing her, we're taking her so she may be safe from harm, wear more than the filthy rags you issued to her, be fed, and cared for." Came the curt reply from Inu no Tashio.

"And do you really want to mess with one of the most powerful and influential family's in the world?" Sesshomaru snarled. To that his eyes went wide before shaking his head hard. "I don't care, take the slut, one less mouth to feed-" "or not" growled Inuyasha.

The mister slung his shotgun over his shoulder and stumbled into the shack followed by the misses, who tugged shippo along behind her. Rin gently pried herself from Inuyasha arms and knelt on the ground getting tackled by the small fox a few seconds later.

"Rin I'll miss you!" the kit cried as he buried his head against her shoulder and she held him tenderly. Then gently pushed him away. She kissed his forehead then laid the middle and pointer fingers of her right hand on his collarbone, and then tapped over his heart, and the crown of his head. Shippo gave another loud cry before turning and running into the house. Rin slowly stood up.

"Come Rin, we should go." Came the soft voice of Inu no Tashio as he laid a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him her visible milk chocolate eye asking: where?

"You will be living with my wife, sons and I from now on, come." She nodded slowly and was rushed at and hugged tightly by Sango and kagome who cried saying how sorry they were that they didn't know.

Rin gently pushed them away after a few moments. "All of you but Rin in my car. Sesshomaru take her." Inu no Tashio ordered as he headed for his car. Everyone piled in after giving Rin another hug and they drove away.

"I am to take you to get some actual clothes, shoes, a haircut and whatever else you may need." Sesshomaru said once she climbed into the car. "In other words my father wants me to spoil you." Rin smiled at that and curled into a ball on his seat falling into peaceful sleep for once in a very long time.

~3 reviews for chapter 8. I wrote the poem; please do not use it unless you have permission from me. ~ ~*Mellasaphian*~


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Hurry up girl" Sesshomaru looked back at the baffled girl as she gaped at the surroundings, she's acting like she's never been in a shopping center before. Rin straightened up and ran after the nonchalant man quickly her bare feet making soft thudding sounds on the marble floors.

"Pick a store, any store, anything from the stores; like I said before, my father is funding this little shopping spree." Sesshomaru eyed the girl as she looked around and stayed close to him. "This is for personal items and clothing. There will be another shopping trip this weekend for items for your room."

Rin saw a small store that had a huge mixture of beautiful smells coming from it and she padded into Bath & Body Works. The first thing that caught her eye was the huge burst of color. She went over and looked through the shampoos smelling all the ones she could. Looking back at Sesshomaru she held up a strawberry smelling shampoo and mango smelling conditioner, he gave her a nod and she set them on the counter then went through the rest of the store.

Before they left she (or should I say Inu no Tashio?) had bought the shampoo and conditioner, cherry blossom body cream, lavender deodorant, and a lotion named Secret Wonderland (love that lotion).

Once out of the store Sesshomaru finally took a breath, the smell cacophony hurt his nose and made him feel dizzy and he was glad to leave. The bag that held Rin's purchases disappeared from his hand after a moment and he took a few long strides until he was just behind and to the side of Rin once more.

After buying some more essentials Sesshomaru finally pulled her into a salon. A few busty women in bright colors rushed over to the girl once catching sight of Sesshomaru. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru as she hid behind him fearfully. "Haircut" was his explanation.

A lady in bright orange took Rin's hand and pulled her towards the sinks. "Alright deary we're going to wash your hair and cut it the way you want it. I think you would look absolutely darling with bangs and layers." She giggled and Rin froze, they were going to expose her face, her mutilated face. She pulled back hard, turned, and ran straight into Sesshomaru shaking her head fast and hard clinging to his shirt.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl with a blank face, though inside he was confused. _Girls loved getting their hair, nails and other crap done, so why was this one so adamant about not getting it?_ He did not question Rin directly just raised a sleek silver eyebrow at her.

Rin was out of the salon faster than anyone could say anything, and Sesshomaru caught up to her quickly as she headed to the Goodwill. Sesshomaru's nose scrunched up in distaste but Rin ignored him.

She went to the women's section and started shifting through the clothes picking out a shirt here, a skirt there, pants over there, so on. When she had a good amount she headed to the dressing rooms, Sesshomaru not far behind her.

She stepped into the dressing room and, out of habit, turned her back to the mirror as she stripped off her rags, when she stood there naked her fingers lightly bumped over every rib then continued down to the outline of her pelvis. She bent down quickly and grabbed an olive green shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows with a short black skirt and a black short sleeve button up unbuttoned over the olive shirt. She looked down her body, everything seemed to fit. She did that with a few more outfits before bringing the pile of clothes out.

Sesshomaru was sitting on one of the benches near the dressing room with a pile of clothes next to him. He ordered her to try them on. She obediently took the pile back into the dressing room. In the pile were a lot of nice dresses, skirts, business clothing, and formalwear. Rin tried everything on and they fit.

She came back out with the pile and Sesshomaru stood to take everything to the counter to pay. After swiping his black credit card they headed towards another store, before Rin's stomach rumbled loudly. Sesshomaru gave her a sideways glance before steering her towards the food court. "Pick what you wish to eat."

Rin's nose was assaulted by all the amazing smells and it took her a minute before she decided on Panda Express. Her and Sesshomaru sat at a table infront of the window and ate. Rin looked outside at the pouring rain as it hit the glass of the window and slid down onto the pavement.

"Why?" she looked at Sesshomaru and cocked her head. "Why did you freak out so badly?" she blinked at him and turned her attention back to the rain. He gave a low growl and she tensed up "it isn't polite to ignore someone, especially when you live with them." He stated coldly.

There was an awkward silence till Sesshomaru's phone went off, "_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother…" _Sesshomaru unlocks his phone and answers the call growling "I'm killing the half-breed when I return." His amber eyes seeping into red and his black pupils turning green. There was talking on the other end, Sesshomaru nodded and hung up.

"We have to get you bed set things, a computer, and a cell phone." With that he stood up and strides back towards the center of the mall. Rin scurried after him, he looked down at her "and shoes" she looked down at her bare feet and shrugged.

Dragging the small girl into Bed, Bath, And Beyond Sesshomaru led her to the bed sets. "Pick a few." She looked at him like he was crazy. "You have a queen bed." He sat at a bench close by. Rin picked out a scarlet red set, a royal purple one and was about to turn and leave when one in the very back of the shelf caught her eye. She climbed the shelves and pulled it out giving a silent gasp. The set was a deep navy blue sky, with a sakura tree, a bright crescent moon and stars all over it and she clung to it running up to the cashier.

Sesshomaru looked amused by the girls enthusiasm over the bet set, after seeing the picture on the front, his eyes widened a little. That was one of the ones he designed, and the girl ran to the register with it. He blinked and was lost in thought when he swiped his black credit card and paid for the bed sets.

Next they went into an electronic store. "Pick a computer and a cell phone." His amber eyes stayed on the girl as she wandered down the aisles she picked out a simple phone that could hold music on it and take pictures with a few games.

She also found a laptop and a cover that would match close with the sakura tree bed set. She brought the things over to Sesshomaru and he paid.

then payless shoes. rin looked down the aisles of shoes, not all that interested, she didnt like shoes (muhahaha my petpeeve. shoes) but guessed that they couldnt leave until she picked out a few pairs. from the bottom shelf she found some sandels with rounded and pointed studs everywhere, pulled those out. a pair of black sneakers. and she turned to leave but sesshomaru shook his head.

"shoes for formal events." was his explanation she rolled her eyes and went back through the aisles. on one of the top shelves was a long box with thigh high boots that were highheels. she pointed at them and he got them down, must to his demise the boots fit her very well. he paid and they left.

As they exited the mall Rin's skin began tingling and she grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve and pulled him away quickly. There was a few silent seconds and Sesshomaru turned to yell at her, then…

~muhahahahaha cliff hanger. 3 reviews for chapter 9 ^.^ dedicated to icegirljenni she has reviewed every chapter ~

~*Mellasaphian*~


	9. Chapter 9

9

WHOOSH! The shockwave threw Sesshomaru and Rin back crushing them into the pavement. Sesshomaru's golden eyes searched for the source as wind started swirling around them.

Evil laughter caught his ears from a woman, smelling of ashes, and feathers. "Kaugra" he snarled as he faced the wind sorceress. Her ruby eyes sparkled "aw Sesshomaru find a new pet already?" she taunted covering the bottom half of her face with her fan.

He gave her a bored look as Rin watched the exchange silently from the ground. "Why don't you let me take that small excuse of a human off your precious claws and get back to what you're usually doing."

She flutters her eyelashes at him laying a hand on her rounded hip. "Or you can keep her and face the wrath of both Naraku and I." she tossed out. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I'd face yours and that disgusting half-breeds wrath any day. Come." He threw out to her. Rin stood up at the "come" command. "She's even trained! How remarkable!" Kaugra hissed with sarcasm.

"hn." He turned and headed to the car with Rin on his heels. "You're going to regret this!" called Kaugra after them as she pulled a feather from her hair and blew away. They both climbed into the car and Rin curled against her seat and rest her head against the cool window as the darkness took over the air outside the car, signaling the end of the day.

As Sesshomaru pulled out onto the highway and turned to head for home a sudden peacefulness settled over him as his ears caught the even breathing of the girl next to him, who had fallen asleep.

Golden eyes looked over the small creature as her body rose and fell with her breathing. He slowly pulled the vehicle over to the side and parked. What he hadn't mentioned to Inuyasha when he asked about his powers was that the list he gave wasn't everything. He reached his hand across the seat and brushed his fingers across her small hand; she gave a small gasp but otherwise stayed asleep. Her skin was warm and soft, he noted.

As his eyes drifted shut a small internal tug where his fingertips met her skin pulled up her most treasured memories, her greatest fears, and the things that people should know about her, but refuse to see.

His breathing evened out to match Rin's heartbeat matching hers in tempo and rhythm. His eyes twitched beneath closed eyelids.

_He was suddenly in a great theatre, the red velvet seat soft and warm beneath him, whispering all around him. On the stage stood two little girls, one in pink with long black hair, the other with painted on green skin and a black dress._

_The smell of popcorn and anticipation was heavy in the air; there was something in his hand. He looked down to see a flyer. It was for this play, **Wicked**. The main parts were Glinda: played by Kikiyo Harumakshi and Efelbum: played by Rin Cispela. Sesshomaru looked up at the two little girls._

_Glinda / Kikiyo: you don't have to do this –starts singing softly- you'll be with the Wizard, what you've hoped, and waited for. You can have all you've ever wanted…_

_Efelbum / Rin: I don't- no. –Sings softly- I can't want it, anymore. –she looks at Glinda / Kikiyo as if angry and dashes back into the dark part of the stage._

_Sesshomaru hears a deep chuckle beside him and looks over. Sitting there is Orion, with Layla leaning against him looking up at the stage. "That's our little girl." She sighs. His golden eyes return to the stage where Glinda is looking up into the darkness above, a few moments later where Rin is on her broomstick._

_Her milk chocolate eyes look out into the audience with intensity as she opens her mouth. _

_Rin: "so if you care to find me! Look to the Western Sky"_

_Sesshomaru raised his sleek silver eyebrows. For such a tiny girl, she had a big powerful voice._

_Rin: "as someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me, take a message back from me!"_

_The girl can belt. Simple thought, true thought Sesshomaru watched on intrigued._

_Rin: "tell them how I am defying gravity, I'm flying high, defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown…" her voice becomes soft but can still be easily heard. "And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was…" her voice crescendos and grows with intensity. "Is ever gonna bring. Me. Doooooowwwwwnnnnnn!"_

_Everyone is standing with applause, and the curtains close, but the children aren't done yet. The curtains open again and it's their curtain call, though they sing._

_Female children: "no one mourns the wicked!"_

_Male children: no one cries, "They won't return!"_

_All children: no one lays a lily on their grave!_

_Females first, the males echoing: the good man scorns the wicked! Through their lives our children learn (boys back with the girls) what we miss when we misbehave…_

_All: no one mourns the wicked! (Glinda comes out to bow) no one mourns the wicked! No one mourns the wicked! (Rin comes out) wicked! Wicked!_

_Sesshomaru claps with the rest of the audience, the drama and choir teachers drone on then excuse everyone. A little Rin runs right for him but passes right through him and crashes into her father's legs._

"_Rin you were amazing!" her parents gush over a squirming green Rin, she looks a lot like Jaken at the moment. The memory begins to fade, Rin's childish laughter echoing in his ears._

_Almost instantly Sesshomaru is brought into another memory. He is leaning up against a large oak tree; Rin is in the long grass a few feet away looking up at the starry sky naming the constellations. Sesshomaru now notices that she has bangs that barely go past her eyebrows; unlike the ones she has covering her face at the present. She also has a small side ponytail._

"_Rin. Rin where are you little butterfly?" her mother called for her something long and white in her hand and an excited smile on her face. Rin pops out of the grass "here Maman! I'm here!" she spring to her feet and runs to her._

"_Come inside sweetheart we have something to tell you." She smiles excitedly and dashes inside. Sesshomaru follows behind a few feet and stands in the doorway. "What is it Maman? Papa?" Rin tilts her head to the side, like pups usually do when they don't understand something._

"_honey, we're going to have another baby, your getting a little brother or sister!" her father smiled as he wrapped his wife into his arms "a baby" Rin starts jumping around and clapping her hands._

"_Can I name him or her?" Rin asked eagerly. Her parents gave each other looks. "Maybe, what names do you have in mind Rin?" Rin stops hopping around and crooks her pointer finger nibbling on her knuckle in thought._

_She looks up. "If it's a boy born at night Hotaru, in the day, Makoto so you have sincerity or firefly and a butterfly. And if it's a girl…" goes back to nibbling on her knuckle. "If she is born at night, Nisha or Jyotsna. So you have moonlight or night. If in the day Sakura or Indira, so you have a cherry blossom or beauty." Rin smiles sweetly._

_I really like those names butterfly. Now its late time for bed sweetheart." Her father picks her up and tosses a squealing Rin over his shoulder as he heads upstairs._

_Another internal tug, another memory. He is sitting in the back seat of a car. Rin singing loudly to "let it snow, let it snow, let it snow" on the radio, then,_

"_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that. Cause nobody wants to do it on their own, and everyone wants to know their not alone-"**_ Sesshomaru is thrown back into the present with another song. He looks at the caller id, Izoyia (sorry idk how to spell her name x.x) he gave an irritated huff looking at the still sleeping girl next to him as he opens his phone.

"What do you want?" he asked boredly. Izzy sighs. "Hello to you too Sesshomaru. Your father just mentioned to me that we're taking in a girl? Where is she?" he rolls his eyes. "Right next to me." A relieved sigh comes from the other end.

"Oh may I speak with her?" "no." "No?" Izzy gasps clearly confused. "One she is asleep, two she is mute." Another gasp, he starts his car again and returns onto the road. "Oh poor dear!" Izzy fretted.

"We will be home in 8 minutes." With that he hung up and drove down the empty road pushing his car faster and faster.

Soon enough he slowed and turned off driving slowly up the long driveway to the huge mansion. The road was incidentally yellow bricks, as per the step mothers' request. As he pulled into one of the large garages he looked around and noticed it's deserted to his relief.

He looks over and the girl then sighs, gets out, goes to her side and brings her small body into his arms. –She feels like a feather- he looked down slightly disturbed at that. Shutting the door with his hip he walks up the few steps as her pulls her into one arm and opens the door into the large front ballroom, well it seems like a ballroom.

"Sesshomaru is that you?" he turns and looks at his father and step mother with a bored expression. "No it's the Wizard of Oz." he tossed out boredly. Izzy hurries over to them. "Is that Rin?" she looked over the sleeping girl. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "No it's an oompa loompa. Yes it is Rin, and she is obviously sleeping, where is her room?"

His father sweat drops and backs up a bit. "About that… she's in your wing." Sesshomaru glared daggers at his father. "…why?" Rin jerked slightly in his arms and he loosened his grip on her a little after realizing he was squeezing her.

"Because I said so. Now go put her to bed." His father gave the final order before taking izzy up to their room. Sesshomaru glared daggers at his father until they disappeared around a corner and he shakes his head heading to the westerns wing.

As he came upon his hallway her opened the door farthest away from his room and looked in, Rin's stuff was all there. They knew him too well. He walks in and lays her on the bed. Taking the bed set with his design out of the bag he pulled out the blanket and laid it over her. She curls up into a ball and continues to sleep. He took the stuff Rin had brought from her old home, a sketchbook, a composition notebook with _Poetry_ written neatly across the front, and a flash drive.

He made a promise to look through the items when he had time, but that was not now. He headed out the door and shut it going into his room, dressing for bed, and climbing under the scarlet covers of the massive bed.

~ok here is another chapter; I hope it's long enough for the people who like longer ones. And I might want to mention, everyone has more powers than Sesshomaru told them, he wasn't going to give them everything on a silver platter, they need to figure out the other powers for themselves. Thank you to the ones who have been reviewing! 4 for chapter 10 you can do it :D!

~*Mellasaphian*~


	10. Chapter 10

10

"_Dancing bears… painted wings, things I almost remember… and a song, someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm…" _Rin hit whatever was playing and snuggled deeply into her blankets… _wait… what?_ She sat up with eyes wide looking around the lavish room, memories of yesterday slowly creeping back to her.

There was a few soft taps on the dark wood door on the other end of the room and Rin stood walking over and opening it. There stood a woman that looked between 27 and 35 with long black hair, brown eyes and a kind smile. "Hello dear! You must be Rin. I'm Izzy, Inuyasha mom, Sesshomaru's stepmother, Tashio's wife… the whole she-bang."

Rin blinked at izzy with her head slightly cocked to the side and izzy bustled into the room. "come on Hun hop to it, don't want to be late for school do we?" she started rummaging through the clothes Rin had gotten the day before while Rin stood in the doorway slightly baffled at the woman.

Izzy got a strange look on her face. "Where are you undergarments girl?" to that Rin just gave a blank stare. Izzy stood and exited the room beckoning Rin to follow the hall was embellished in scarlet red and gold with splashes of royal purple here and there, Rin looked around with awe.

Around this corner, down another hall and down a grand staircase Rin followed izzy like a small puppy would its master. Bottom of the stairs and the hallway to the right a short hallway that lead to the dining room, the Tashio men were all sitting at the table. Inuyasha eating French toast (awe I want some now!), Inu no Tashio doing the same, and Sesshomaru drinking black coffee while reading the business section of the paper.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin jumped when izzy snapped her step-sons name. He didn't even bother to look at her. "What is it now woman?" izzy gave some sort of irritated groan/growl thing. "I thought I told you to make sure she got everything she needed?" Sesshomaru raised a sleek eyebrow but continued to read. "And I believe I did. Are you saying this Sesshomaru did not do as he has said?" "Yes! You do know women need undergarments, after all haven't all your girlfriends had some for you to rip off?"

"Uh izzy, darling?" Inu no Tashio actually looked somewhat frightened at his pissed off mate. As soon as izzy had said "undergarments" Inuyasha stopped eating and dashed out the door with a pitiful "I'm uh, gonna be late, uh bye!"

Sesshomaru slowly folded the paper and laid it on the table, then stood, his piercing gold eyes throwing daggers at izzy. "One: woman, I did not follow the girl around to make sure she got every little thing her tiny heart desired. Two: I am very sure my sex life is none of your puny minds concern, and as for her" he cocked his head towards Rin "she never even ventured in those sections so I assumed she did not need them."

They had a glaring contest until Tashio awkwardly clapped his hands "alright family bonding over, Rin you may take today off of school in order to get other necessities and so my mate is not lonely." Sesshomaru sat back down and took a drink of his coffee as izzy snuggled up to Tashio. "Sesshomaru, make us look good for our competitors." He scoffs "father that is not hard, you speak as if that is a challenge for this Sesshomaru."

"Well I must head off to my teaching job. I will see all of you later." He gave izzy a wet kiss on her cheek as she giggled. He darted out and the revving of an engine could be heard in the quiet morning. Izzy smiled out the window then turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that Sesshomaru, and I did not mean to insult your love life-" "there is no love woman, its sex, nothing more."

Izzy threw up her hands in surrender "I need to get dressed and ready, can you at least make sure this girl eats, she's skin and bones, I'm sure you can do such a small task without messing up." She disappeared down the hall away from Sesshomaru's low growling.

"There's food in the fridge and the pantry, your going to be living here so I suggest you learn where everything is." He goes back to the paper dismissing Rin as she tentively wandered around the large kitchen just ajar from the dining room. The thing was there seemed to be two sides to the kitchen one side just about all the appliances were red, then on the other side just about all the appliances were black.

Rin looked back and forth between the two sides for a minute before walking back out to Sesshomaru tugging lightly at the sleeve of his suite. He gave her an annoyed look. "What do you want?" she tugged his sleeve a couple moor times until he followed her into the kitchen. She looked back and forth between the red side, and the black, and then looked up at him.

"Don't go through the red appliances, only use the black ones and stay on the black side." He stated simply before going back to his paper and coffee. Rin opened up the black fridge and gasped at what she saw, it was stuffed with food. Rin was staring into the abyss of the fridge thinking of what to make, when a recipe that her mother had always made her came to mind.

She pulled out the milk and butter from the fridge then snooped through the pantry pulling out two cans of tuna fish, flour and bread then set out to find a frying pan, and a toaster. After retrieving those items she set to work.

(This is actually a really good dish that I love) she set the stove onto medium and let the pan heat up a little as she plugged in the toaster. She dropped a spoonful of butter into the pan and let it melt mixing some flour with it. Adding a little more of each ingredient until it looked right, then adding milk as she dropped in the first pieces of bread into the toaster.

She worked happily unaware of the golden eyes watching her from the doorway, the smell of what she had been cooking drawing the demon in. she swayed and danced a bit as she worked her mind wandering to the past when she made this with her mother every Saturday morning…

"_Rin bring me the tuna fish dear." Her mothers voice called from infront of the little stove. "Okay Maman!" little Rin skipped over to the cupboards and pulled out 2 cans and skipped back to her mom. "thank you sweetheart, can you open them for me?" Rin nodded eagerly after patting her mothers rounded belly full of baby, they had found out three days ago that it was a boy, whose name was to be Hotaru Draco Cispela. (Yes I'm serious about Draco, he is hot! Though not as hot as Sesshomaru, anyways back to the story)_

_Rin unlidded the tuna and handed the cans over to her mother catching a glimpse of white out the window she ran over. "Maman its snowing, its snowing!" the small bundle of energy squealed and started bouncing around the kitchen before running out to tell her father, who was sitting in the living room reading an old book she had seen him reading so many times before._

Rin shook her head away from the mist of memories and added the tuna fish to the rue after it started bubbling. The toast popped up and she buttered it putting another 2 pieces in absentmindedly. She then started searching the cupboards for the plates, found them, but they were on the top shelf, a good 3 feet above what she could reach and she glared up at the plates for a moment, until a suit sleeve obstructed her vision bringing down a few plates.

She turned and looked up at Sesshomaru. "I'll let my father know to make a cupboard that is near the ground." Rin's eyes narrowed at the helping insult as she took the plates from him and headed to the stove. The gravy was bubbling so she turned the stove on low and after finding a large metal spoon she lathered the pinkish white gravy over her toast.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the food as Rin sifted salt and pepper on it. There was a notepad on the counter and she wrote down quickly: _Tuna-gravy on toast. Want some? _He looked at the girl as she held a plate out to him smiling a little, though half of it was obstructed by her hair. And that's when izzy came in.

"What smells so good?" she asked as her heels clicked on the floor her long hair loose around her falling to her mid back. Rin held out another plate of tuna gravy on toast to izzy. "Thank you dear!" she headed to the dining room and Rin held out the plate to Sesshomaru, after a few moments of staring at the girl he took it, while Rin made a plate for herself.

When she walked out into the dining room she looked at all the empty seats before picking the one next to izzy and across from Sesshomaru, who was still reading the paper but also now eating.

Izzy turned to Rin and started talking with her; Rin had brought the notepad from the kitchen in with her so she was able to actually communicate. So izzy didn't hold back on her questioning.

"how old are you?" _16 _"whats your favorite color?" _royal purple, royal blue, sliver, and red_ "whats your favorite animal?" _dog… _izzy giggled "good answer sweetheart. Favorite flower?" rin thought for a moment. _I have 2, the rose because each of the different colors have a certain meaning, and lilies, the flower that represents death._ "oh…" izzy looked at the answer. "what does each color mean?"

_Red means passion, white means love, yellow can either mean infidelity or friendship and pink usually symbolizes new love or crushes._ "wow… that's cute!" she squealed a bit and sesshomaru stood. "I am departing for work now, don't hurt yourselves ladies." With that he walked towards the door while izzy grinned evilly and asked the next questions to rin loud enough for sesshomaru to hear.

"Rin dear what size bra do you need, what kind and what size underwear and what style do you need?" rin turned scarlet red and the door shut with a bang. _24C and boyshorts or boxers_. Izzy gave rin a kind smile. "alright I'll take you out to get those later today, how about we go to your room and try out your new laptop? Oh and Tashio wanted me to give you this." She handed rin a sleek black credit card much like sesshomaru's.

"Tashio orders you to buy anything you want, and we will be going to your room and on your computer so you can look at furniture for your room, all the things in there are stale." Rin just nodded in astonishment and followed izzy back to her room.

Picking up rin's laptop she opened it and got started. "what kind of bed do you want?" rin sat on her bed and thought for a moment before writing. _A bed that looks like it belngs in a dark fairytale or a nightmare._ Izzy raised her eyebrows at that but started searching anyways.

(I warn you now, the bed, is based off of something in _The Night Circus_ but I really wish I could have the bed, and I cant draw worth crap to give a visual but try to imagine it)

"rin look at this!" cried izzy after a few minutes and rin knelt behind her. On the screen was a bedframe that looked to be an old black tree that grew from the ground and naturally made a hollow within the middle, the breaches reaching up from all around the edges of the matress shown

_Wishing Tree of Dark Wonderland._ Rin shuddered, the name was beautiful and dark. _It is called the wishing tree because it is a tree of fire, the places for tea candels make it so. When you have a wish you want to be granted you light one candel and every wish after the first must be lit with one of the already lit candels. The way the roots intertwine make the bed a great bookshelf aswell as a bedframe and each end of the roots on the headboard can hold something that hands or the central spiral can hold a small vase, as seen in the picture._

Rin wrote down on the paper and looked at izzy. _PLEASE?_ Izzy laughed and nodded as she put in the order, rin took a quick glance at the name of the website. _Nightmare Wonderland Furnishings_ (not real). Izzy looked around the room. "now all you need is a desk, dresser, maybe a couch, new carpet…" she looks at rin "in other words you can do whatever you want to this room. Its yours." She smiled. "rin is there anything I should know about you? Like if your allergic to anything, medical conditions…?"

_I have mild asthma, allergic to nicotine and THC, sleep like the dead, draw and read like a maniac, and love to be outside._ Izzy laughed. "all right I'll keep all of that in mind." She smiled, kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them to the center of rin's forehead. "anything else?" rin dropped her head and nodded, after a moment she looked up at izzy then slowly moved her hair away from the left side of her face, revealing scars that she has kept hidden and that no one has seen for 8 years.

Izzy gasped and touched rins face lightly. "oh honey what happened?"

~long chapter for me. But so worth it. I want that bed! If someone can draw it and is willing to I will dedicate a chapter to them. Also it would make me happy. But the picture is not needed for the next chapter, just your reviews. Also any ideas for anyone or some stuff rin could get? I'm starting to blank again. That's bad, it means longer time between chapters and no one wants that D:~

~*Mellasaphian*~


	11. Chapter 11

Rin lay back on her mattress as she searched through the net for things she likes. She made a note to ask Inu no Tashio to let her go to home depot and Lowes at some point this weekend. Izzy had gone to work a few hours ago telling rin to text or email her if she needed anything. She looked at her cart from _Nightmare Wonderland Furnishings_.

_The Wishing Tree _bed frame, was there among other items such as _Wicked Stepmothers Vanity, (idea from Snow White)_which was a beautiful vanity made of black iron with black sparkles and twisting iron vines with thorns and pained red roses with red sparkles. _The Nightmare Wardrobe _was a dark cherry wood wardrobe with scarlet red and royal purple swirls that, to Rin, made the image of evil red and purple flames, _Black Forest Desk_ was a desk of black wood with dead looking trees all around the edge except for where you could slide _The Dark Wizards Chair_ in and sit. It had a few drawers that would only open when you did the right combination with the handles, and none of the drawers could be open at the same time as another. _The Dark Wizards Chair_ looked like a throne of black wood, red and purple swirl cushions, and silver swirls over the wood near the top of the chair the wood twisted to make a hollow spherical space which was taken up by a dark purple crystal ball.

Rin was just about to exit the site when she saw a tab named _Enchantments_. Curiously she clicked on it. On the page were small trinkets with explanations along the bottom describing what that certain enchantment did. There was a small 5 pointed star that sparkled silver, _Wishing upon a Star_ it was an enchantment to make the constellations appear on the ceiling of the room in which the charm was placed in.

Another one was called_ Winter Lullaby_ it was a snowflake charm that made snowflakes fall from the ceiling and disappear about a foot from the carpet, the snowflakes were only cold when the person in possession of the charm wanted them to be.

There were other charms as well, seashell shaped ones that made the room smell like the beach, another one similar in shape only to give off the sound of the oceans waves throughout the room. A bat shaped one that made it sound like the sounds of night in the room. Rin put a few into the cart and paid for them with the credit card she was given earlier.

Rin and izzy had shopped and paid for undergarments earlier before izzy had to go to work, so those were taken care of. Rin reached over for her flash drive plugging it into the laptop as she lay on her stomach. When the laptop opened the flash drive all there was were videos and pictures. She clicked on the last video in the drive.

It opened up to show her father, his light hair catching the light from the lamp behind him. He was sitting in his large brown leather chair, as he always had when he was alive. Rin remembered it always had his musky scent. He looked up from the children's book he was reading and smiled at the camera.

Rin smiled sadly and listened as her father spoke to her mother, unaware of the gold, brown and purple eyes on her. Her father reached out and took the camera twisting it around to show her mother with a large baby bump. The dark haired beauty smiled at the camera, her hot chocolate colored eyes sparkling with happiness as she rubs the swell of her belly. She hears her father's voice. "Would you like to tell us viewers what the sex of the baby is? Another beautiful little girl or a handsome devil of a boy?" they both laughed.

Her mother straightens and gives the camera a movie-star smile. "I am happy to say, they we are going to be having a little boy!" she squeals happily as the camera is set down. A moment later her father appears in the picture, his hands on the baby swell and nose in the crook of her mother's neck.

The sound of the door opening interrupts the moment. Little rin walks into the room holding a thick black book. Her long hair braided in Wednesday Adams braids falling over her shoulders and falling to her waist. "Why is there so much noise? I can't concentrate on my book." She holds up the thick chapter book.

"Honey your going to have a little brother!" her mother cries to little rin. She smiles. "That's good mom, but it doesn't really matter until he's born does it?" she gives her mother a teasing look. "We're naming him Hotaru Draco Cispela." Little Rin's head snapped up. "Really?" her mother nodded her head and rin squealed happily.

The video ends and rin exits out of the window and writes on the notebook she kept close by. After a moment she holds it up so the people at the door can read it. _You done watching me yet? _Everyone gave awkward noises in response as rin looks up at them. "We have another lesson. Hurry up." Sesshomaru states from the back of the mini crowd, then turns and stalks down the hallway. Rin climbs off her bed and goes to follow. "You used to be able to talk?" Miroku, Sango, kagome and Inuyasha cried in surprise. "Of course she did you bumbling idiot. Are you all coming or what?" called Sesshomaru over his shoulder.

A few minutes later they are all standing in the backyard. More like a freaking courtyard, but it was a huge yard at the back of the mansion. Sesshomaru and Inu no Tashio recited the spell to take them to the feudal era. "Now the work and training begins." Chuckled Inu no Tashio.

"Sango and Inuyasha come with me, we'll work on weapons. Sesshomaru work with the others on plants and whatever else." He waved his hand and headed off with the two fighters.

Miroku and kagome sat down as Sesshomaru disappeared for a moment. Rin left those two alone and sat at the base of the cherry blossom tree looking up into the branches.

Sesshomaru arrived back with a bagful of plants and a book. "Hey I thought you were going to teach us, not make us read!" cried Miroku, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Unless you want to learn about these plants by eating them?" Miroku shut up. "Where's the other human?" kagome looked up from the book and shrugged her shoulders.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and searched for her scent, the cherry blossom scent didn't work, nor did the cherry scent, and he found the salt water scent and followed it over the hill. In the middle of a patch of cherry blossom sat rin, small and dark compared to the bright pink flowers.

Sesshomaru stood behind her until she wrote on the paper in her hands. _I'm starting to think you're stalking me with how often you wind up behind me just observing._ Sesshomaru sat down a few feet away. "The others are back learning about plants. You might want to join them." _I've already learned about plants, no need to relearn something. Anyways I'm going to attempt to work on my other abilities._ "You can do that with the others." Rin smiled and shook her head.

_I can't learn as well if there are people around to distract me._ Sesshomaru nodded. "I can understand that. Especially with those idiots." Rin stared at Sesshomaru for a few moments. _Is there a spell that prevents people from entering ones memories? _Sesshomaru raised a sleek eyebrow. "Why would you need a spell like that?"

Rin shook her head. _To keep snoopers like you out of my mind and memories._ "How did you know?" his golden eyes attempted to read her. _You weren't surprised by me being able to talk, and I saw you._ "You were awake?" his eyes narrowed, she shook her head. _I saw you in my memories, where you never were, and didn't belong._ He observed her for a moment. "You're higher than I first thought girl."

She shook her head, he raised an eyebrow again. _My name is Rin, not girl. Not human, not bumbling idiot. It's Rin._ Her visible eye was hard with determination. After a moment Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly. "Fine… Rin." She smiled at him. The moment was short lived, because a male cry was heard a minute later. Sesshomaru scoffed. "He must have been stupid enough to not be able to distinguish regular vines from poison ivy." He chuckled and stood, with rin following suite and running over the hill towards a pitying sight of Miroku, and a kagome, Sango, Inu no Tashio, and Inuyasha barely holding laughter in.

Kagome found a healing plant and rubbed it all over Miroku's skin where the poison ivy had been. Inuyasha was walking around looking bored. "I'm hungry!" he growled irritated. "Me too." All the others added as an afterthought. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Then go catch something and then here's a challenge for you."

Inuyasha scoffs. "Bring it on fluffy!" Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled a bit. "Don't kill the creature, just bring it back." Inuyasha gave him a dumbfounded look. "How are we going to eat it if it's still alive?"

"We will eat it, after we see if the purple idiot can do something right." Inu no Tashio laughed and nodded at his eldest. "Good idea Sesshomaru." He nodded to Inuyasha and Sango to get going while the others built a fire. Inu no Tashio and Sesshomaru sat back to see if any of the other children could figure the art out.

"It isn't working come help us!" cried Miroku after many failed attempts. Kagome was glaring at the pile of sticks with hatred. "No you have to learn and have survival skills." Sesshomaru smirked at them. Finally kagome lost it. "WILL YOU FREAKING LIGHT ALREADY?" she slammed her fists into the ground right infront of the sticks, a second later all of the sticks were on fire. She yelped and jumped back in shock.

Inu no Tashio laughed lightly. "Looks like we found our fire elemental." Kagome stared at them with wide eyes as Sango and Inuyasha walked out of the trees with a squirming bag slung over Inuyasha shoulder. "I thought only rin could control an element." Inu no Tashio smiled. "Oh did we forget to mention that each of you is an element?" Miroku sent them a confused look. "There's only four elements. Water, fire, earth and air." Sesshomaru scoffed. "Actually there are so much more than that. Along with those four there is also spirit, light, shadows, metal, and rhythm." Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. But he gave no further explanation.

"It is most likely that you all have some control over two elements and one of you will have control over all of the elements." Inu no Tashio said before turning his attention to Sango and Inuyasha. "Bring the animal over here." They obeyed. He beckoned Miroku over and pulled from the bag…. A bunny.

Inu no Tashio bit back a smile and Miroku gave a confused look. "This is the first animal you might be able to turn into." He explained. Much to Miroku's obvious reluctance. "Couldn't you guys have gotten a larger fiercer animal?" he asked while staring into the bunny's large yellow eyes. Inuyasha glared at him. "Yea we saw a cougar back there if you want us to go get it and bring it back alive." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Could you?" Miroku's purple eyes went bright. "No" Sango hit him in the head with her boomerang. "Pet the pathetic excuse of an animal." Growled Sesshomaru. "if you are going to act like a stubborn woman, would you like me to make you one?" he raised his claws tipped with green and inwardly smirked at Miroku's wide purple eyes as he instantly started petting the bunny. "N-no-o th-that-s q-qui-te a-a-lrig-ht."

After a few seconds Miroku completely froze his fingers and eyes twitching beneath closed lids, the bunny froze at the same instant. Everyone gathered closely around until Miroku was out of his trancelike state.

"Now think about the bunny, becoming the bunny." Inu no Tashio spoke, barely keeping the laughter from his voice. Miroku obeyed. To anyone who had sharp eyes (Sesshomaru, Sango, rin and Inu no Tashio) Miroku began shrinking, and shrinking, and shrinking until he disappeared into his robes. "m-Miroku?" kagome gasped. There was twitching in the robes.

First long dark ears popped out, then a bunny head, though with Miroku's purple eyes instead of the yellow eyes of the bunny still in Inu no Tashio's grasp. "He can do something, mostly right." Sesshomaru spoke boredly. Miroku's bunny nose twitched. Sango knelt down and picked him up setting him on her chest so she could pet him. Before rin could write that that wasn't such a good idea, Miroku proved her suspicions, and hopped down her shirt.

Sango cried out in surprise and pulled him out "even as a cute little creature your still a pervert!" she tossed him aside and he morphed back into a human, but completely naked. Sango and kagome squealed and turned away quickly. Rin shrugged and looked at the squealing girls. Inuyasha tossed Miroku his robes. "No one wants to see that!"

"when you morph into an animal your clothing will either slip off if the animal is smaller than you, or it will rip if the animal is larger than you, I suggest wearing something skin tight beneath your clothing at all times if you plan to become an animal often." Sesshomaru advised.

Miroku nodded as he pulled his robes on. When he was decent he stated so to the girls who looked back with bright red faces, except rin who looked bored as she watched the flames. Inu no Tashio killed the bunny, skinned it and let it cook. Kagome was a little ways away so as not to see all of that.

When it was done, he called everyone over and handed then a stick each full of bunny meat. And told them to dig in.

After everyone had finished Inu no Tashio clapped his hands. "Alright, back to work!"

~ok that was a long chapter. What did you guys think? And any suggestions on other powers each of them could have? You know the rules. 4 reviews for chapter 12. Until next time ~

p.s. it will take me longer between chapters because its summer and i wont be able to get on as often as i would like. so please bear with me i will update, it will just take longer than normal.

~*Mellasaphian*~


	12. Chapter 12

12

Rin returned to the cherry blossom trees and sat down crisscross with her head down and eyes closed. Slowly the unnatural sounds around her started to seem further away, kagome and Miroku's talking over plants, Sango and Inuyasha panting as Inu no Tashio barked directions at them while they sparred… were being drowned out by the winds soft whisper, the creeks constant rushing, the chatter of small animals, even the rasping of the old leaves as the wind spoke to them in secret whispers.

The wind danced over to her, playing with her long dark locks as if they were ribbons, teased the long dark grass around her, tempting them to touch the dark girl, picking up the soft pink petals and blowing them to her so they may catch her attention. They kissed her light skin, though felt as if it were just the brush of the wind.

Rin concentrated on the past, Sesshomaru's past. He had gone into her memories; she wanted to know what his were. She imagined his deep golden eyes that were kept in a freezer and a furnace at the same time she felt her mind and spirit drifting while her body stayed where it was.

The next thing she knew she was in a room of scarlet and gold with old Japanese scrolls in bookshelf's, on the walls, the desk, everywhere but the floor and the bed. Rin looked around more; there were beautiful art designs all over the walls, most having at least a crescent moon and cherry blossoms. There was the design that was on her bedspread. She leaned in to take a closer look when she heard hard footsteps heading for the room.

She spun around just as the double doors opened and a younger Sesshomaru stepped into the room. His long silver hair was back in a long braid that swept against his lower back he wore harem pants of white and an old fashioned white shirt with long open sleeves; closer to his shoulders were red hexagons with white flowers in them.

"I wont have it mother." He growled at the one behind him. A beautiful woman walked in behind him with the same dark blue crescent moon adoring her forehead that Sesshomaru had. The woman glared hard at him. "She is a worthy mate. Pure royal blood, a high class demoness, beautiful and respectable woman." She narrowed her golden eyes at Sesshomaru's back. "Sesshomaru you need to stop with the silly drawing and music. You will be the ruler of the western lands someday, its time you start acting like it!"

He spun towards her his eyes molten lava. "Mother, I am only 1600 (16 in demon years .). I know I will be the ruler but that will not be for some time yet, and I will not be with a woman so bland and submissive that she is like a living doll. Even I have higher standards than that. And these" he motions around the room. "Are not just silly drawings, nor is the music I make."

"Then what is it Sesshomaru?" she sneered. "Beautiful works of art?" she scoffs and begins laughing cruelly. "This nonsense means too much to you Sesshomaru. What have I told you? Care for nothing and nothing can be taken away from you." Sesshomaru has his head down. "Think about what your doing to your future, will your people really take you seriously after they find out you're an" she does quote marks with her fingers "'artist?' please Sesshomaru, you can't be that narrow-minded and idiotic." She glances out the window. "I have a meeting with your father, and his new human plaything." She snarled at human then spun and left the room with a flourish.

Sesshomaru walked to his window and gripped the edge so tightly the wood was cracking and his knuckles were turning white. He raised his deep golden eyes to the night sky and the full moon, passion and ferocity in the pools, emotion… how strange. "Why must I be criticized for everything I do that isn't in some way related to one day being the ruler of the western lands?" he drops his eyes to the grounds. Green grass for as far as the eye can see. Rin walked over to him and looked out.

"if I'm not training or looking over battle formations, or reading history, I'm not being a good son, not acting like the future Lord of the Western Lands, if I take the woman my mother showed me, I'm woman hungry, if I don't I'm gay…" he sighs and puts his face in his hands. "…I just can't win. Can I?" he looked up to the stars again. The memory fades into a different one.

Sesshomaru is standing infront of her his arms crossed stubbornly and a pout on his face, the only thing is, he seems to be somewhere between 3 and 5 years old. His silver hair is more of a down white that looks as soft as a cloud the sharp ends he had as an adult and teen were rounded as a toddler the red stripes on his cheeks are also more soft and childlike. Inu no Tashio is kneeling before Sesshomaru and seems to be scolding him.

"Sesshy-Chan. What have I told you about taking off all of your clothes and running around the grounds naked?" he rubbed along his nose and under his tired eyes, though he is trying to suppress a smile. Sesshomaru's mother is standing in the far doorway watching quietly. After a second a smile creeps onto little Sesshomaru's face. "That it makes all the servants and guards feel bad that I have a bigger wormy than they do!"

(Sorry I just couldn't help it. Sesshomaru had to have been a child once!)

Inu no Tashio falls over laughing while Sesshomaru's mother stares at the laughing boys with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "Inu no Tashio!" he looks up with watery eyes. "Inukimi." She crosses her arms and glares down at them as she glides over. "How dare you teach Sesshomaru such unroyal habits and inappropriate sayings!" her red eyes slide to a whimpering Sesshomaru. "The reason you are not to run throughout the palace and grounds naked is not because" she grimaces "you're 'wormy' is larger than the guards and servants, it's because it is inappropriate, useless, and not something one of royalty should ever do!"

Rin has her hand covering her mouth over silent fits of giggles as the memory fades out. Next thing she knows she is in a dark room, lit by candles, smelling of sickness. She looks around and sees a bed. In the bed is a teenage girl with long curly silver hair, pale skin and a dark blue crescent moon the opposite direction of Sesshomaru's gracing her forehead. Rin's giggling from the last memory subsided as she looked down at the female version of Sesshomaru, her skin gaunt and tight over her bones, eyes sunken in, breathing in painful gasps. "Takara." The girl opened her eyes to reveal amber pools, though dull. "Sess-homaru?" she gasped softly as the teenage Sesshomaru pushes past the curtains kneeling at her side.

"Takara, treasure… sister." He took her frail hand in his and pressed it to his cheek. "You're so cold…" she gave him a small smile "Sesshomaru, perfection… brother" she coughed roughly. "Death has her grasp, but I wanted my twin at my side when I am taken to the spirit world. My twin, my other half." He held her hand tightly. "There must be something I can do! I have tetseinga (sorry cant spell) the sword of life!" she coughed hard, interrupting him. "and I hade Azraeliami, the sword of death, after the angel of death (warning I kinda mix all religions). You cannot bring life to one of death."

"We must have been given the wrong swords. For you were always the one so full of life, and I the cold emotionless one of death." She closed her eyes. "Father gave us the right swords. You were given the sword of life in order to learn compassion and feel emotion, while I received the sword of death, which has taught me a lesson I wouldn't have learned or deemed fair other wise." She took a deep breath. "I learned that," she looked out the window to where two fireflies were blinking at each other, one brightly, one very dimly. "That in order for one thing to live," the brighter firefly seemed to convulse before a tiny fluttering light floated out of it. "Another must die." The dim firefly dimmed even more slowly dropping down until the light was extinguished completely.

"when I was little, and father first gave me Azraeliami I was furious, I had the dark sword that prevented life from going on, I was jealous of you, who had the sword of life when the death sword fit you better, you could bring the dead back to life. If only I knew then what I know now." She rasped. "How am I going to survive, show emotion, or even live if my other half isn't here?" he asked softly lowering his head his bangs obstructing his face from view. "Sesshomaru, I will always be here. You may not be able to see me, or hear me but I will always be there to guide you…" "But you won't be here! I will never hear you, see you, touch you or even smell you again!" he cried out in anger.

"Sesshomaru, what do I smell like to you?" he gripped her hand tighter. "…sickness, medicine, decay…" "I meant what do I normally smell like?" he slowly rose his head as he spoke. "Fresh cut oak, ivy, leaves in autumn, the silly little flowers you always braided into your hair, and lilies." She smiled. "Then you will not forget my smell. What does my voice normally sound like?" his eyes looked to hers. "Rushing waters of rivers, wind blowing through autumn leaves, my lullaby…" her eyes drooped closed. "What is your favorite memory of me?"

A single tear fell from Sesshomaru's dark eyes. "Our first battle. We were only 800 years old, exact opposites of one another. We fought as if we were one being… because that's what we were what we have always been. We slaughtered enemies left and right. I the right and you the left. We got to the leader; our father was on his knees his sword too far away. We struck him as one, we killed him. We won the war. Us, two twin children. The soldiers and father bowed to us, they all feasted in our honor, and our father brought us with him everywhere for a few years. Our mother was actually proud…" he looked down at his still sister, reached forward and closed her eyes.

"My sister Takara, treasure, is now one with the gods and goddesses, she sleeps peacefully in death, and may she be as vibrant as she had been in life." He bowed his head and down the corridors, across the palace. The news spread like wildfire. _The princess is dead! The princess is dead!_ Sesshomaru stood and pulled the blanket over his sister's body, tears falling from his eyes. "A part of me has died this night." He walked through the curtains, the memory fades and blurs with Rin's tears as she wraps her arms tightly around her.

_I want to go back_. She thought. As her mind started traveling back to her body she felt as if something cold was touching her. She looked over her shoulder, eyes widening, she gives a terrified but silent scream.

~muhahahahaha yes this one is shorter because I wanted to end this right there. Finally I have something original… that I know of. I haven't come across any other fanfics so far where Sesshomaru has a twin sister. Ok. So, you know the rules.

Click that button vvvvv right there… now!~ ~*Mellasaphian*~


	13. Chapter 13

13

Rin stares at the spirit of takara, Sesshomaru's twin sister, she looked as she must have been in life. Long silver curls falling to the back of her knees, little braids placed randomly throughout her hair small colorful flowers and brightly colored leaves weaved into the silver braids with curls wrapped around them as if protecting the small things that held her in life. She wore a tube-top looking shirt that seemed to be one long piece of white silk wrapped around her small body. She also had sleeves that weren't attached to the shirt but instead were pulled up the arms to the armpits. The sleeve was skin tight until just past her elbow and that's where it loosened so they fell loosely down her arm, the shortest point stopping just past her fingertips and the longest point falling down to her knees. Beneath the loose part of the sleeve it seems as if the skin tight part had kept going and it was a fingerless glove that had a silver rin that went around her middle fingers so the glove/sleeve stayed on.

Along the edges of the sleeve/glove was red ribbon decorating the white fabric, along with red flowers all over, like the white ones that Sesshomaru had. She also wore a matching white skirt with red ribbon decorating the edges, the white skirt and a slit up the side so that she had more room in order to move quickly and easily in battle. She had a white fluffy boa-like thing on her left shoulder, though hers was smaller than Sesshomaru's, on her right hip the black hilt of a sword could be seen, and she was barefoot.

She gave rin a kind smile and approached her. "Hello Rin." Her eyes widened. _How did she know my name?_ Takara covered her mouth as she gave a small giggle. "I can hear your thoughts Rin, don't worry I'm not here to harm you." She opened her arms open as an innocent gesture. Rin backed up a little still unsure. Takara thought for a moment then smiles and moved her hands in sign language. _You don't have to be afraid; I just want to know how my brother is doing._ Rin looked at her slightly shocked and signed back._ He's ok… I think. Don't know him too well yet. I'm surprised someone else knows sign language, they don't teach it that much anymore, at my school they only teach Spanish._ She made an "uh no!" face and smiled at takara.

She nodded. _I know, I've seen the way people are these days, its saddening, and Sesshomaru knows sign language too so you can talk to him if you need to._ Rin's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded. Takara took on seriousness. "Rin, I'd like to ask a favor." Rin nodded at her to go on. "I want to keep my promise to my brother; I've only just made it out of the spirit world. Can I come with you back to him? I'll just be a spirit but only you will be able to see me. Please?" her amber eyes held pain, sadness, and desperation. After a moment of consideration she nodded.

Takara's features lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. Her happiness radiating within her entire being. "Just don't tell my brother I'm here, ok?" rin nodded and began walking again followed by takara as she looked around particles of pictures flying past them. "Aren't you intrigued by any of this?" her eyes were wide with amazement. Rin smiled and shook her head turning to her. _My mother taught me how to do this before she died, she took me with her when she went and she made sure that I could do this._ Takara's were wide "how did your mom die?" rin closed her eyes and turned away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories…" rin looked at her _there are no bad memories except for her death, that's the worse thing._

Rin returned to her body and opened her eyes. Takara was near the cherry blossom trees looking at the little flowers. She turned around to say something to rin but her golden gaze caught something over her shoulder. Rin wrote on her notebook since her back was to him. _How long have you been there?_ Sesshomaru stepped forward and around sitting down gracefully infront of her.

"Long enough to know you were using one of your powers. Question is, which one?" rin smiled and glanced at takara who had taken a seat on Sesshomaru's left staring at him as if he were the most amazing creature she had ever seen, which wouldn't surprise rin. Rin lifted her hands from her lap and signed _that you will half to figure out on your own._ She gave him a sweet smile, stood and walked back towards the others, rejoining them.

Golden eyes stared at her back as she retreated unaware of the spirit kneeling at his side. "…strange girl." He stood gracefully, a deep set thoughtful look on his face as he absently followed the girl his eyes following the long thick strands of dark hair as the wind tugged on them lightly. Takara stayed in step beside her older brother watching him curiously her twin golden eyes slowly going between rin and Sesshomaru as the gears within her head began to spin a plan together.

"Well done all of you!" Inu no Tashio smiled at the exhausted teens. "Now we get to go home and eat Izzy's amazing cooking." To that Inuyasha perked up. Tashio glances at Sesshomaru as he comes up behind rin. The spell is cast and they spiral through time until they are back on the Tashio's groomed lawn. A woman's voice calls out to them all. "Food's ready!" Inuyasha and Inu no Tashio hurried inside with Miroku, Sango, and kagome trailing. Rin wandered over to a koi pond nearby and sat on the bank looking into the clear water at the colorful fish.

"You'll be getting one soon." Came the deep voice of Sesshomaru behind her. She turned her head and cocked it at him questioningly and he sat a few feet away. "Everyone in the family has a koi fish, something my father wanted to do. We each have one or two." He pointed to the two most colorful ones. "The orange-yellow one is Lolovivi, and the blue-ish one is Kasumi, their Izzy's fish. Lolovivi means Love is sweet, Kasumi means Mist." He blinked. "All of the fish's names are more based on meaning than on the name itself."

He pointed to a red and white one. "That's one of Inuyasha along with that one." Points to a golden one with what looks like bite marks on each fin. "Their names are Pallaton and Harry. Fighter and Army ruler." He points to a red, black, and white one, and a black and yellow one. "My father's, Tully and Missy. Calmness and Honey bee." He rolled his eyes. "Guess which one is the bee." Rin smiled at him and pointed into a pure golden one with long billowy fins and a red version of the gold one. "Mine. Minoru and Makoto." Rin lifted her hands and signed._ Truth and Sincerity._ He nodded.

_I like them, their beautiful._ "How did you know I could read sign language?" his eyes were looking across the pond as if searching for something. Takara was near the waterfall on the other side examining the water and watching the fish like a cat. Rin smiled and shrugged. _I was guessing someone had to know, plus writing down everything I want to say gets old fast._ He nodded and looked up into the sky. The moon was shaped like the demonic marking on Takara's forehead a crescent moon the opposite of Sesshomaru's. He looked at it and his eyes darkened slightly. _Are you alright Sesshomaru?_

"Izzy wants us to come in and eat." He stated coldly as he gracefully swept himself onto his feet and headed to the house. Rin got up, less gracefully and watched Sesshomaru for a moment as takara walked over and stood at her side. "Don't worry it's not just you, he growls and snaps at everyone." She smiled and went skipping off behind her brother as rin followed silently.

As they passed through the door to the dining room izzy was standing there and walked straight through takara and hugged rin lightly takara gave Rin a "who is she?" look with raised silver eyebrows. Rin motioned for her to watch as she entered the room and took the only empty seat left besides the one on Sesshomaru's left, right across from said demon. Izzy gave everyone a tense smile and Inu no Tashio looked up at her worriedly.

"Izzy what's wrong?" she bit her lip and looked over everyone. "We have another guest dear…" Izzy seemed to be having an internal battle with herself. "Who?" came the echoing reply from all except Sesshomaru and Rin. "Inukimi." Inu no Tashio growled lowly. "Now Inu no Tashio is that any way to treat your ex wife and the mother of one of your children?" Inukimi swept into the room and Rin could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru growl something under his breath. Inukimi sneered at Izzy. "Thank you for the introduction, you are dismissed." Izzy sucked in a long breath and took her place at the end of the table Inu no Tashio was on, at his right.

Inukimi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Then turned to her son. "Sesshomaru, you have faired well I see, even with all the mortals around here." Sesshomaru stood and stared his mother down his voice tight, as if it was an extreme effort to be polite to her. "Yes mother I have." He sat back down and seemed to be glaring at Rin's plate as his mother sat down at their end head seat.

Inukimi was glaring at all of the mortals over the rim of her wine glass when she was served, Inu no Tashio still tried to make light of the situation even when the tension in the room couldn't be cut with a butcher knife because of its thickness. "Izzy remember when Yasha was little and he used to run outside right after rainstorms and go swimming in the mud puddles?" he laughed heartily and Inuyasha blushed and slammed his face against his fist. "Dad shut up!"

Inukimi looked at Izzy and Inu no Tashio as if they were raw meat. "That child of yours sure seems childish and disrespectful; Sesshomaru never did things so unruly when he was a child." She gave them a triumphant smile and took another sip of red wine. "Oh is that so Inukimi? I wonder why?" Izzy spoke to the demoness stiffly. Takara was leaning against the wall behind Sesshomaru glaring at their mother and she muttered under her breath. "I can think of a few times where we were worse than Inuyasha…" she shook her head and Rin absently signed _lies and slander._

Little did she know Sesshomaru and Inukimi had glanced at the extremely quiet girl at that moment. "Excuse me child what did you just say?" her golden eyes narrowed into a glare at Rin. Rin looked at Inukimi and shrugged her eyes large and innocent looking. Inukimi scoffs. "Sesshomaru what did she say, I know you took that stupid sign language course when you were younger." His eyes narrowed and he gripped his fork so tightly that it turned into metallic dust under his white knuckles. "She said 'lies and slander.'" Inukimi glared at Rin. "You call me a liar you puny insignificant little thing." She snarled at her. Takara looked at Rin with worry in her eyes. "Rin back off, not a good idea to piss her off…"

Rin looked up at Inukimi and got a cocky smirk on her face her one visible eye full of sarcasm as she signed again. _Oh, did I offend you? I'm sooo sorry your majesty! _Her signs were quick. Sesshomaru translated for his mother, Inu no Tashio was trying not to laugh on the other end of the table. "Inexcusable little wench! How dare you insult me?" she stood up quickly and her chair fell over she glared her worst at little Rin, but she seemed unaffected. Rin stood up slowly and signed exactly while staring hard into Inukimi eyes.

After translating in his head Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he glanced between Rin and his mother. "Sesshomaru!" came a low dangerous growl. He glared at her and spoke stiffly. "I do not insult, I only speak with truth. You may be some sort of queen in your palace in the clouds, but you are not there. You have no right to treat your hosts with the up most rudeness over them, their child, or their guests. Have some damn respect woman. Oh and need I remind you about…" Sesshomaru stopped and looked very pained. "… A certain incident when Sesshomaru was young and 'wormy' was involved?"

Sesshomaru glared at Rin. Izzy, Inuyasha, kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked utterly confused. Inu no Tashio was crying on the floor because he was laughing so hard and Inukimi was staring at Rin with up most hatred hatred in her eyes. In a flash she had Rin pinned to the wall by her neck hanging a good few feet off the ground, Inukimi's features were contorting into her dog demon form. Rin gasped for air and clawed at her hands as she tried to pull air into her lungs.

Everyone except Sesshomaru instantly jumped up and ran to get them away from eachother. Inukimi grinned and a thick poisonous barrier went up between them. She gave Rin a sickly smile and takara cried out from behind her. "Rin you have to get away! She will kill you! Oh Rin!" she covered her face with her hands. Rin searched inside her for some sort of way to get herself out of this situation, searched for a power of some sort.

Inukimi spoke something that came out partially in words, partially in growls and snarls. "If you (inserts evil growls here, scary snarls there)" Rin was slowly starting to black out until Inukimi dug a long claw into Rin's jaw and drug it down. She gasped and kicked out hard landing a good kick to her chest which only made her tighten her grip. "Foolish girl."

She found it.

Rin opened her eyes and glared down at Inukimi lifting a pale hand and digging her long nails into Inukimi's flesh scarlet blood leaking from the wounds as Rin pushed and forced herself into Inukimi's head, running through every fiber of her brain and through her body moving quickly to the hand that held her. Inukimi gave a startled gasp just before she screamed and dropped Rin.

Rin dropped to the floor and landed in a crouched position her long hair pooling on the ground just before she stood and walked over to the edge of a barrier that Inukimi had placed around them when she attacked Rin. They all stared between her and a bent over Inukimi as she cradled her shattered hand. The barrier faded away and Rin stepped out and looked at them all with a weak smile before her dark eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body collapsed.

In a flash Sesshomaru was on one knee holding Rin's unconscious body in one arm. He pressed two fingers to her pulse point surprised to feel the strong beat beneath his fingertips. "she's alive." Everyone sighed in relief and he stood up, Rin still cradeled in one of his arms. He looked boredly at his mother. She was glaring at all of them holding a bloody thing that was her hand to her chest. "I do not think it would be wise for you to return mother."

With that he turned and left towards his wing. Her opened the door to Rin's room. Nothing had changed so far, except that the things he had taken her to get were put away and his bed set was on the queen bed. He walked over and laid the girl down. She looked like a small child in her parents bed.

He glanced at the door and nodded at it. A second later it closed itself quietly. His eyes looked over the girl, looking innocent and harmless. _She went into my past. I went into her memories so she went through mine… did she see takara? _He rubbed the crescent moon on his forehead. _Well if she didn't, she has enough blackmail on me, the wormy one._ He shuddered. _I may have been a toddler but that is still…_he shuddered.

This girl intriqued him. She wasn't trying to make everyone like her, she proved that at the dinner table, she fixes things if they don't seem right, and she can tell what people are really thinking compared to what they say. She realizes that words aren't anything of use, one can be given the wrong impression by words just aswell as action. What made her like this? He didn't know, he couldn't figure it out.

Sesshomaru shook his head and lightly sat on the edge of her bed watching her breaths rise and fall in an even rhythm.

~ so theres chapter 13. whoohoo! hehehe anyone have any cute/funny memory ideas that either Sesshomaru or Rin could have? Because now its war with blackmail memories XD and I find it cute! Its been an interesting week. As of Friday the 13th I became another year older. Of couse it rained… as per usual. Anyways. 4 reviews for chapter 14~

p.s. I'll probably be writing chapter 14 as you are reading this

~*Mellasaphian*~


	14. Chapter 14

14

Inu no Tashio was at work in his study going over treaty's, alliances, and other such things needed when one is Lord of the Western Lands. He wore black wire rimmed glasses in order to read the dark scrawl on the papers and scrolls from earlier within the centuries. He noted there was a cold presence outside his office door. "Come in Sesshomaru."

The old oak doors creaked open as his eldest stepped into the room. He wore a royal red robe over black silk bottoms, the robe was not tied so his pale chest and abdomen shone through the dark robe. His hair was pulled back in the braid he had always had his hair in when he was younger or when he slept or when he was thinking on the creative spectrum of his mind. The silver braid lay elegantly over his left shoulder and he walked over the dark wood floors to his father's desk.

"What keeps you up my son?" he motions for Sesshomaru to sit, he refuses. "Father how strong is that girl?" his golden eyes looked into clone eyes, where Sesshomaru had gotten his eyes from, though the coldness was from his mother. "Which girl are you talking about, there are a few." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "The one who destroyed Inukimi's hand." Inu no Tashio stopped smiling and his face became one of deep thought. "Yes, Rin… how the hell did she do that?"

"I believe I might be able to answer that, though I'm not sure." His father looked at him to go on. "in one of the ancient scrolls written of and by previous specials, that was a certain ability that would only come to the 'super special' when something great was to happen it is a technique that is said the Goddess of Discord herself has, known as 'Piercing Eyes' technique. It is when one is able to enter ones mind and body through the eyes and able to do any deal of damage or to obtain information at the users will."

"If what you say is true, Rin is even more important than we could even imagine. Let me see the scrolls!" Inu no Tashio's eyes brightened excitedly. "That's the thing father, I can't. The scrolls holding information about the piercing eyes technique disappeared. I read them a few months ago but didn't think anything of them until Rin used it on Inukimi at dinner, and when I went to retrieve them to see if my suspicions were correct, they were gone."

Inu no Tashio's eyes went dark and serious. "If the anti specials figure out what technique Rin has, this could get very dangerous." Sesshomaru looked up to his father. "I think we need to teach her combat, they all need to know some combat. So far Rin can only fluxuate her aura, travel to the past and the piercing eyes technique. Going to the past does nothing during combat, fluxuating auras only works against magical and possibly elemental attacks but will do nothing for physical attacks. And the piercing eyes only works if she is face-to-face, and can actually get a good look at the persons eyes."

Tashio nodded. "Wise decision, but what weapon do we put in her hands?" Sesshomaru shrugged. "We have an armory full of weapons of different sizes, handlings and such. How about when the children have to be taken to the feudal era in order to train, I will stay here with Rin until we find a weapon suitable for her?" Inu no Tashio raised an eyebrow at him. "And we will join you once we have found such weapon." He finished. Inu no Tashio examined his son. "Since when would you willingly put yourself in a situation where you had to be with a human?" Sesshomaru's face hardened and he stood up heading to the door. He stopped short of stepping out. "She went into my past; I want to see what she knows of me. She already got me with the 'wormy' incident. Stop laughing old man." He slammed the door on a barely contained Inu no Tashio.

During that conversation in a cave a few miles away a pair of blue eyes snooped through a certain scroll, the rest of him was covered in a cloak and shadows, reading about a certain technique that could be the deciding factor of the war between the Goddess of Discord and the God of Chaos, and the Specials. The blue eyes leered down at the scroll and turned towards the outside of the cave up at the crescent moon, so much like the deceased sister of the future Western Lord and daughter of the occupying Western Lord. He remembered her before the poison he had given her made her deathly ill and killed her soon after. The princess was always dancing and skipping around a smile permanently across her lips.

The one time her brother wasn't at her side was the one time he should have been, but alas his mother had forced him to study old maps and treaties. It was lucky for him, she was dancing in a clearing in the middle of a forest her long silver locks twisting and twirling. He had taken on the form of a child and cradled the precious flower in his hands as he walked out to her. She had smiled at him as he handed her the deadly flower, she had taken in its scent, which was all that was needed for the deadly nectar to enter her body and begin its deadly damage. She twisted the flower into her hair and rubbed his head; he had smiled at her and ran back into the safety of the trees. He smirked as he watched the princess's dancing begin to dwindle as the Abbadon flower began its work. The flower of destruction, so beautiful but still so deadly.

She had looked towards where the boy had disappeared and gracefully fell to the ground, unconscious. He had snuck back out to her and taken the flower, but not until he had temporarily removed the girls clothing and pushed the flower inside of her, where any woman was most sensitive and where the sickness and death would follow quicker. After he had finished he replaced her clothing and walked away, leaving the princess to be found, or die there alone.

The blue eyes returned to the present and placed the scroll onto a rock close by. "What is that brother?" came a soft yet seductive voice from the shadows just outside the cave. Blue eyes looked up and locked onto green ones. "it is the scroll describing the piercing eyes technique, I was able to take it away from the specials teacher, but I do not know if he has read it or not sister." The woman stepped out of the shadows, she wore a gown of black satin, silk, lace, and shadows her long blonde hair was twisted up with her long curved horns giving her a sinister look matching her beauty. Her smooth white skin shone in the moonlight as she walked towards blue eyes. "well, have you figured out what the other children are, which special they are?" he nodded as he pulled off his cloak, revealing a tall man dressed in a red silk shirt with dark blue trim and black slacks, his face made of strong and sharp bone structure. His golden hair was short but was brushed up into a Mohawk-like style though the hair above his forehead was rounded out before going up into a point. "I have an idea"

He walked towards his sister. "There are three males and three females. The eldest son of last generations special warrior is the teacher, his younger son is the warrior and the other male is the monk." She nods. "The females are a little tougher. The girl with dark brown hair that's always in the ponytail, I believe she is the demon slayer." "Most generations of specials had a male demon slayer." He nods. "That is what was confusing me as well. And the other two females I do not know which one is the special and which one is the priestess. And there is also the possibility that they don't have one of the specials."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's only four parents from the last generation of specials." She looked up at her brother. "The warrior had two specials, how is that possible?" he smirks. "That's what I meant when I said they might not have one of the specials. The teacher and the special of the last generation mated, they had a child together, but after their death, the child disappeared, the families never got the daughter. There is a possibility that she is still missing. There is another girl in the school that the specials go to, that may just be the special. We get her on our side…" "They cannot fulfill the prophecy." His sister finished.

"exactly." He gave a huge smile to the woman. "Lilly, you might want to change back into the form you take as a mortal, we have to go back at some point and I do not believe that they will be very delighted that I come home with a woman that isn't my wife." Lilly pouted. "Fine Damon." She rolled her eyes and her features changed until she looked like a normal human. Black hair pulled back in a tight professional ponytail, black glasses sitting on her small nose, and wearing a dark grey business suit. She raised her eyes at him. "Better dear?" he smirked and pulled her into his arms holding her around her thin waist and kissing her deeply the only thing about him that had changed was that his golden hair was now a dark brown. "So much." They smirked and he pulled her around until they came to a sleek black car.

Golden eyes watched the sun as it rose, pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, and gold's mixing together in a beautiful sight just above the tree line. His hand copied what his eyes saw on the sketching pad in his lap his concentration was so deep that at first he didn't hear when a set of doors creaked open a few meters away from him, or the soft pads of bare feet on the warm concrete, or even the happy sigh escaping the soft red lips of his wing-mate.

Rin leaned against the railing of her balcony watching as the sun slowly climbed out from behind the trees and the image reflected in the koi pond. She smiled as the wind blew at her fresh face and swept her long hair behind her shoulders. Takara sat on the stone railings beside her. "It's been so long since I've seen a sun rise; I forgot how beautiful it was." Rin looked up at her and smiled. Takara glanced to Rin's right and giggled. "Oh fluffy, up with the sun so he can sketch and paint the early morning beauty." Rin looked over and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the railing much like his sister though he was facing away from the house towards the sunrise, his bare feet dangling in the air. He had a large drawing pad on his lap and his hair was in a long braid over his shoulder though the wind kept trying to push it over his shoulder. Takara stood and leaped across from Rin's balcony onto the next one and turned back to Rin with a playful smile and the wind blowing at her hair. "Come on Rin!" she giggled and went back to leaping towards her brother.

Rin gave a huge smile at Takara's back and carefully climbed onto the railing, the wind blew at her oversized tee-shirt and she giggled silently and leaped onto the railing of the next balcony following takara. When she was close to her brother she hopped onto the railing and sat on her brothers left. Rin walked along the rail carefully and sat down next to takara. It took Sesshomaru a minute to realize she was there and when he finally did he raised a silver eyebrow at her, to which Rin smiled and signed _good morning._

"what are you doing over here?" his eyes scanned the girl and she shifted realizing she was only in an oversized t-shirt and shorts that were hidden by the t-shirt, so it looked as if she was only wearing the shirt. She signed _I wanted to see what you were sketching._ Takara giggled and went to messing with Sesshomaru's braid. _Can I see? Pretty please sesshy?_ "Never call me that or fluffy and you may."

Rin nodded and smiled sweetly. He slowly turned the canvas over towards her and her eye went wide her mouth dropping open. It looked almost exactly like the sunrise infront of them, but the painted canvas infront of her seemed more, full somehow. _Sesshomaru, that's beautiful!_ She looked up at him to see a slight sparkle of pride at his work.

A second later he stood. "You might want to go get dressed Rin, we have work to do today." With that he turned and headed into his room, Rin absently followed and looked around the scarlet and gold room in amazement. It was a room fit for a king, a king bed sat against the closest wall with a window on either side, the bed was made as if it hadn't been slept in (which it hadn't). It was a four poster bed frame of black wood and golden curtains, the bed set was mostly a blood red but as Rin inspected closer it seemed to look like the blanket was actually a story. There was a landscape of mostly red with other dashes of color here and there, what looked to be chopped off body parts outlined all across the red landscape, then in the center there were two small figures each with cascading silver hair and mostly white clothing though there was blood on them.

She heard Sesshomaru clearing his throat and turned in his direction. He held the door to his room open. "You can ask questions later, but please for alls sake get decent. She smirked up at him as she skipped over and lifted up her shirt enough to reveal her shorts, then dropped her shirt and signed _I am decent, though you however do not appear to be._ She playfully pushed him in between the sides of his robe where pale skin peeped through, then ran out his room and slid to her own; she didn't stay long enough to see the baffled look on Sesshomaru's face.

He looked down the hallway after the girl until she disappeared into her room. "What the hell…?" he shook his head and shut the door scratching his skin where he could still feel where she had touched him. He shook the thought away and went to the wardrobe. Out of it he pulled out his haori, his obi, and his harem pants. He pulled them on and unbraided his hair. He looked just as he had when he used to wander the world after his sisters death.

Down the hall Rin was skipping around to the music playing on her laptop lip syncing to it as she danced. Takara was sitting on Rin's bed watching and laughing at the happy-go-lucky girl. She looked so passionate when she lip synced, even the silliest songs, takara guessed that singing used to be a huge part of Rin's life. Then a song came on (Mary's Song {Oh my, my, my} –Taylor Swift) and Rin stopped dancing and seemed to just wilt.

"Rin-Rin what's wrong?" takara cried and ran up to the girl. She looked up at takara with a sad eye. _This was my parent's song, pretty much their lives. Except for the last part it was all true. _Rin walked over to the computer and snooped through her music looking for an upbeat song. She smiled and clicked a song turning it up with a smile as she went back to "becoming decent" as Sesshomaru had said. (This Afternoon- Nickelback) again the girl lip synced. _landlord said I should buy a tent, but he can kiss my ass cause I paid the rent, so I doubt he'll kick me out this afternoon…_she smiled and swayed with the beat

She found an extra ponytail and tied the back of her loose t-shirt in a knot so that her shorts and long legs could be seen. Also finding a clippy-do (don't ask, family thing) she put up most of her hair, except what hid her scars. When she turned around to shut off her laptop she nearly jumped out of her skin to see Sesshomaru sitting on her bed and snooping through the computer.

She grabbed the closest thing to her (incidentally her poem book) and threw it at him. He caught it of course and looked up at her boredly. Rin hurried forward in order to retrieve it but he stood and began flipping through the pages. Rin's eye widened and she leaped at him though he dodged easily. He looked on the page that said Favorite Lines (Not Mine) across the top and began reading. "Hey mama, hey mama why you up and fly? I'm seventeen now and I don't know how to cry." End of one. (Sister Mischief) "She smiles with grace, but no one recalls her face, invisible, carved between the walls she knows her place in this world. She can tear down its walls, and still nobody knows her name." (Harmonic Feedback) "Sweet little Jane was caught in a rut. She went to far and never paid up, and the street corner wont give a dime to daddy's little girl with the misty eyes. There's no god fear and no sky to reach. Are my words silent shadows or just obsolete?

Rin leaped at him once again and he walked onto the balcony and kept reading. "In my heart there is no room." He looked down the page. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose him to one who wants to use him. Not care for him and cherish him each day. For I oh so love the groom, all my thoughts he does consume…" he raised an eyebrow and flipped a few pages, then leaped onto the roof and out of Rin's reach when she went to grab the book again. "Funny quotes and sayings." He read from the top. "He who laughs last didn't get it, but he who laughs first has the dirtiest mind." He nodded in agreement and kept reading.

"Famous last words of a redneck: hold my beer and watch this shit"

"Good girls are bag girls that don't get caught." He peered over the rim of the book to raise a brow at Rin as she attempted to climb up to get her poetry book.

"When a guy tells you to suck it, just smile and say 'sorry my mother taught me to never put small things in my mouth" Sesshomaru gave Rin a "really?" look then went back to reading.

"You laugh because I'm a little different; I laugh because I've rigged your house with explosives."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "…do you have something to protect?" (Yup I had to/ yea I went there) he looked up at her as she had finally gotten onto the roof. "How is that funny? Why is that quote there?" he demanded an answer, almost aggressively. Rin rolled her eye and grabbed the composition notebook from his hands and clutched it to her chest. She turned and started back down the roof. Sesshomaru jumped over her and landed on the balcony looking up at her. _Help me down please_ Rin signed a little shakily. "Not until you tell me why that quote was in there."

Rin looked past him then collapsed on the roof clutching the book for dear life and shaking like crazy with her eyes screwed shut. "Scared of heights, should have thought of that when you came up for the book. Explain and I will help you down." She glared at him with one eye. _Motivation._ He scoffed "how is that motivational?" she shook her head. _Let me down. _"Explain."

_To me, it's a question on where your loyalty lies. When I was younger my mother took me out with her when she had to see people for this reason or that. My mother would always ask "do you have any family? Friends? Ect…" and when she went to do paperwork she allowed me to be in the room with the customer, we talked a little and I always asked that question, I don't know where it came from, but it was something that only I ever did when I was around new people, and after I asked it they couldn't remember the question to rely it to my parents. All I knew was my mother always took my judgment into consideration. I sometimes said they were fine to be customers, others I said no to._

"Why?" his eyes were frozen and his muscles were tense. _If you had to go into some kind of battle and you heard that question what would your answer be? _Takara watched them quietly curious as to where this was going. "No. I have nothing or no one to protect other than myself, and my reputation, unless those are on the list then no." he answered swiftly. _I would have told my mother no for you._

He glared at her so she went on to explain._ If one has nothing to protect, they are most likely to lost, they have nothing worth fighting for. While those with something to protect will do absolutely everything in their power in order to make sure the things/ones that they hold dear are safe._ He helped her down. _If I were you Sesshomaru, I'd find something to protect before you are forced into a battle to where the answer to that question is no. skill is only part of the battle, reason, is another. _Rin turned away and walked into her room leaving a baffled Sesshomaru in her wake. He blinked in the direction Rin had gone. "Come on Sesshomaru, we'll be late."

~whoohoo! Longest chapter so far… I think. And before you guys get all weirded out/disgusted about the bro/sis thing, in older times royal men often had to marry their sisters in order to keep the royalty and ruling privileges within the bloodline. Ok as for the ()'s the music are actual songs, I put my music on shuffle and listen to it when I do… well anything. But the songs fit in where I was typing at the moment and I honestly can't see anyone doing everything without music, I can't even sleep without music! Anyways. Sister mischief and Harmonic Feedback are books I've read. Those are actual lyric from the books, the lines "in my heart there is no room" and "I do fear that I may lose him to one who wants to use him…" were from a song one of my brony friends introduced me to. You know the rules ~

~*Mellasaphian*~


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall beside the outside door boredly waiting for Rin. Inuyasha and the other humans were currently sitting in a circle next to Inu no Tashio as he explained something to them with exaggerated hand gestures. His ear twitched slightly at the soft padding of bare feet heading towards the door. A moment later Rin stepped into the morning sunlight. Most of her long thick hair was back in a ponytail while the usual "bangs" covered one side of her face. Sesshomaru wondered what was hidden beneath those bangs that she was adamant about hiding. When she started to descend the steps Sesshomaru spoke to her back. "We're not going with them just yet."

She turned and gave him a confused look as Inu no Tashio spoke the spell that took him and the others to the feudal era. Sesshomaru pushed off the wall and peered down at the girl. "I was instructed to stay back here and help you find a weapon to suit you. My father said that you needed a weapon since you are the only one without one. Your aura fluxuating will only be effective against magical and maybe elemental attacks. And the technique you used on Inukimi last night is called the piercing eyes technique, and that only works if you are face to face with an enemy."

He turned and headed back into the mansion Rin trailing behind him trying to absorb what he had just said and she agreed with what they said. Sesshomaru lead her through a hallway decorated in reds and gold's, much like his wing and room though there were many different suits of armor all along the hall along with shields and weapons. Sesshomaru stopped at a large oak door at the end of the hall and pressed a hand chest level in the middle of the door. After a moment there was a series of clicks and the door opened.

Rin stared wide eyed at the demons back wondering how he opened the door and why he didn't use the knob. The demon beckoned her into the room and suddenly Rin was surrounded by every kind of weapon you could possibly imagine, though any weapon that could be put in the category of guns was mysteriously missing. She turned to Sesshomaru and brought up both points.

"I didn't use the knob because if you try you are dropped inside a trap door and fall all the way to the dungeon. And the gun issue, demons and more traditional people refuse to count guns as a weapon; they are only weapons of mass destruction like grenades, and bombs which is why those types are missing as well." How did you open the door then? He rolled his eyes at her. "Demons have their 'power' as humans sometimes refer to it as, though its name is yoki. Its how one opens the important rooms in this place and many other places of traditional value."

Rin nodded and started walking around the room examining the weapons. "We will be here until we find a weapon suited to you." He sat on a red and gold cushion near the door and watched the girl. Rin picked up a coiled whip before setting it back down. The feeling that came from it was wrong for her. Takara had been following Rin with mild interest until her eyes caught what was in a glass case in the corner where Sesshomaru was sitting. "Azraeliami!" she stepped up to the case where a long dark sword was propped next to a sheath of black red and gold. Rin tilted her head and followed the eager ghost girl as her hands and face pressed against the glass of the case. Azraeliami was a beauty. A feminine sword crafted from what looks like darkness and shadows, of the underworld, and, as Rin had learned in exploring Sesshomaru's memories, the sword of death.

Takara turned and gave Rin a sad look. "They kept her, for so long, even though I will never wield her again." She looked up at Rin and smiled. "Can you try? She's very picky about whom she will work for but if their heart is true, like I presume you to be, you two should get along just fine."

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru only to see him already staring at her wide eyed. "t-takara?" Rin looked back at Takara as she stared at her brother. "Sesshy! You-you can see me!?" she stepped towards him and he quickly stood up towering over his teenage twin sister. "How?" his eyes scanned Takara who looked at Rin. "She traveled to the past, since you had gone through some of her memories she returned the favor." "I already am aware of this." He narrowed his eyes at Rin. "She saw the memory of me dying, I saw her when my spirit left my body and I attached myself to her, coming here. Seeing you, mother, father, meeting fathers new mate and our younger brother." "Half breed idiot" Sesshomaru grumbled at the mention of Inuyasha. "How is it only now that I see you, you've been here since yesterday."

Rin tapped on the glass case to get the twins' attention. I can answer that I believe. Azraeliami is the sword of death, so shouldn't that mean that when the dead are around her that they can be seen by those who know of her power? Takara nodded. "Exactly it Rin." She looked at her brother "I want Rin to wield Azraeliami if she is able to." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Fluffy do not argue with me on this." Her eyes were hard with determination, and after awhile of them bickering in yips, growls, barks, and snarls, he relented and pulled Azraeliami out of the case holding her by the blade in order to hand the hilt over to Rin.

Rin watched the aura around the blade for a moment before reaching out and tentively taking the hilt. As soon as Sesshomaru let go a huge rush of energy ambushed Rin and Azraeliami's aura intermingled with Rin's. the force of the energy causing a wind and pushing back her hair to reveal her face momentarily before falling back into place less than a millisecond later, though enough for the two demons to get an idea why Rin wore her hair over her face. It was also obvious something was changing. Two gold bands were now around her pupil and the outside of her iris. Her scars were lightening beneath her hair turning back into her natural skin tone and leaving faint lines that can only be seen with a keen eye.

Along with the scars her hair now had silver streaks throughout the dark thickness. A pair of streaks appeared where one might have devils horns if she had them. The silver ran down the length of her hair and stood out as white does to a dark color. Her dark eyes rolled into the back of her head as she blacked out.

Sesshomaru rushed forward and caught her easily eyes wide with what Azraeliami was capable of doing, he was thinking the power of the sword was too much for the girl and that it was killing her, though he was surprised to be able to hear Rin's heart beating strongly in her chest. He lifted her up into his arms and shook his head. "This girl passes out too often for it to be healthy." He looked up at Takara who was presently staring at where her blade had landed behind him. "Sesshomaru, Azraeliami didn't do that before…" he turned and was surprised by the sight of not one but two swords lying where Azraeliami had fallen.

Takara walked over and knelt beside them. "What does it mean?" asks Sesshomaru as he walked up behind his ghostly sister with Rin in his arms. She stood and turned to him. "I believe it means Azraeliami is now Rin's, and their name is no longer Azraeliami. I don't know the names of the blades, only Rin will know." She looked at said girl and pets her dark and silver hair. "And she may be one of the most powerful specials of all time." She raised her golden eyes to her brothers. He blinked, cleared his throat. "I'm going to put her in her room and tell the others what happened. Will you watch her while I'm gone?"

"Of course Sesshomaru." She knelt down and picked up the swords. Much to both of their surprise. "They must recognize me." Takara reasoned before following her brother to his wing. "I'm surprised you allowed someone else to live in your wing, let alone a human Sesshy-Chan!" Takara teased her brother as he shouldered Rin's door open. He took her over to the bed and laid her down carefully, running a hand over her head afterwards as Takara sat down next to Rin. "I don't see why you let people think you're heartless and emotionless, when you do care." She set her hand over her brothers. "Care for nothing and nothing can be taken away from you." He looked into his sisters eyes before pulling away.

"Good Inuyasha! Nice aiming Kagome! Miroku du- ooh that looked painful. Sango don't kill the poor boy!" Inu no Tashio shook his head as he sat atop of a hill watching the children sparring beneath him. Inuyasha was even with Kagome, and Miroku was getting his ass beaten in by Sango. It was rather entertaining in his opinion though he couldn't say anything. He glanced at the suns location in the sky to determine the time, and wondered where Sesshomaru and Rin were. It usually doesn't take so long for a weapon to be chosen.

"Kids come up and have a break. Kagome why don't you fix up Miroku a bit? Sango you will be sparring with Inuyasha from now on for awhile." They all trudged up the hill, Miroku limping and getting help from Kagome and Inuyasha while Sango was ahead looking smug. A minute later they were all sitting in a circle with water bottles and Kagome fixing Miroku. "Inu no Tashio, where's Rin and Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome while dressing Miroku's wounds. "That's what I would like to know Kagome." He answered. Then sat up a little straighter, "and I believe we are about to find out."

A cold wind surrounded the circle and swirled around them for a moment before Sesshomaru appeared a few feet away, no Rin in sight. "Where have you been and where's Rin?" Inu no Tashio asked cocking an eyebrow at his eldest son. Sesshomaru cut his eyes at his father. "There was an incident." All the children gasped and asked what happened and if Rin was ok. Sesshomaru held up his hands for silence. "I'll explain what happened."

Everyone quieted down and stared at Sesshomaru waiting for what happened. He spoke in his usual monotone voice. "As you know I took Rin to the armory in order for her to retrieve a weapon for her use." Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. "She wandered the room for a while before she went up to the case that held Azraeliami." "Held?" questioned Inu no Tashio. "Azraeliami is the only weapon that is off limits." Sesshomaru gave his father a look. "I turned to tell her that and I saw she wasn't alone. Next to Rin, was Takara." His voice wavered slightly on the name. Inu no Tashio's eyes widened. "That's impossible; she's been dead for centuries!"

"Who's Takara?" asked Inuyasha, having never heard of this girl before. He looked at Sesshomaru. "Old girlfriend of yours or maybe an old pet?" he sneered and fell back laughing seconds before Sesshomaru's poison whip cut the air where his neck just was. "Takara is not an old girlfriend of Sesshomaru's, nor is she a dog." Inu no Tashio looked at his younger son. "Takara was Sesshomaru's twin." Inuyasha stopped laughing. "Wait, there's someone who was born with that asshole? And shares Inukimi's DNA? How is that possible?" then his head snapped up a bit. "I had a sister?" "Half sister half breed." Sesshomaru snarled at Inuyasha. "Boys stop it!" Inu no Tashio barked.

"Continue Sesshomaru." All attention was back on said demon. "Takara had her face and hands pressed against Azraeliami's case." Inu no Tashio chuckled. "I remember her doing that when she was little." Sesshomaru nodded. "I called out to her and she was surprised I could see her. We all assumed it was because she was in the presence of the sword of death. Apparently Takara followed Rin back to us after she witnessed some of my memories." Inu no Tashio scoffed. "Well how did you think she knew about the wormy incident Sesshomaru?" death glare from Sesshomaru to his father. "Anyways. She said she wanted Rin to wield Azraeliami if she was able to, as soon as I handed Azraeliami to Rin, their auras intermingled, and a wind of energy surrounded her, giving her silver streaks in her hair and gold rings in her eyes. She passed out after the energy burst. And when we looked at Azraeliami, there were two swords lying where it had fallen."

"So is Rin ok?" asked Kagome quietly. "I wouldn't know, I'm not an expert at humans and if they are alright or not." They all instantly turned to Inu no Tashio. "Yes we will go back early come on." They all stood up and the spell was cast to bring them back. When they were in their front yard they were surprised to see Izzy there. She glared at Sesshomaru. "What happened to Rin and who is the girl with her?" Inu no Tashio looked at Sesshomaru. "Yes she's still here; she was watching Rin when I left." He looks at Izzy with a bored expression. "What happened to Rin was that her aura and energy intermixed with the aura and energy of a sword and it somehow changed her. And the girl with her is my sister." With that he walked past her knowing she had a very confused expression on her face.

Sure enough as soon as he was past her she walked up to her husband and he heard. "Sister?" Inu no Tashio sighed. "Sesshomaru was a twin, his sibling was a girl and her name was Takara, she died when they were barely teenagers." After that he quit listening and made it to Rin's room quickly. Rin was still sleeping and Takara was brushing Rin's hair. "I think I scared the human woman." She looked up at him. "That is father's wife, Inuyasha's mother." Her eyes went wide. "Oh no I didn't mean to scare her!" she cried. "Don't worry about it Treasure." She smirked at him. "Fine I won't Perfection."

Everyone rushed into Rin's room to see if she was ok. Inuyasha staring wide eyed at his sister, just like his father behind him. Everyone got quiet. "Takara?" came Inu no Tashio's hesitant voice. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi daddy." He walked over to her tentively and she stood up and tackle hugged him pressing her face into his chest. To say Inu no Tashio was shocked would be an understatement. Izzy walked in and stood by the door and he hugged his daughter tightly. After a moment he let her go. "Takara there's a couple people I'd like you to meet." He turned and pointed out Izzy. "That's Izzy, my wife and your stepmother." Takara gave Izzy a huge smile and wave. She nodded in return. "And this is Inuyasha, your younger brother." He ignored when Sesshomaru growled "half." "Izzy, Inuyasha, this is my daughter," to Inuyasha. "Your older sister, Takara."

"Where did someone in our family get curls?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled one of Takara's curls up then dropped it. "I still don't know where she got those from." Inu no Tashio admitted. Takara smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys." She looked at the other people in the room. "The specials I presume?" they all nod. "Hey Takara." She looked at Inuyasha. "How did you stand however many centuries living with that asshole?" he points at Sesshomaru. She gave him and evil smirk and walked over to him. "Inuyasha?" she asked super sweetly. He gulped and took a step back for every step she took forward. "Umm… y-yea?" his back hit the wall and she stepped until she was only an inch away from him. "We may be siblings, but Sesshomaru is my twin, never disgrace or diss him when there is a chance I might hear it. Because next time you put such demeaning words to my brother…" she reached up and pinched one of his ears, hard. He yelped. She smiled fakely "I may just have to cut these." She gives a final tug. Steps back and goes right back to her happy self returning to Rin's side.

"She is definitely Sesshomaru's twin." Izzy remarked before walking over and kneeling beside Rin's bed to get a good look at her. "I think she'll be fine after she rests." She ran a light finger down one of Rin's new silver streaks. "That is very cute." She turned to everyone. "Alright don't crowd come on lets go foods ready downstairs!" at the mention of food Inuyasha and Inu no Tashio turned around and ran out the door. Kagome and Izzy shook their heads. "Like father like son." Izzy muttered and started herding the other children out though leaving Sesshomaru and Takara alone.

~ok the reason it took so long to get this chapter up is not because of me. Blame my computer! It kept shutting down and deleting everything I had wrote before I could save. I kept getting up to five pages. Op time to restart and I had to start back from after Rin passed out again -.- oh well. It's done now. Thank you for your patience and reading my fanfiction. Chapter 16 will be on its way soon. Please review!~

~*Mellasaphian*~


	16. Please Read

Hi everyone.

I know you are all probably mad and frustrated with me for not touching any of my stories in over a year, well I do have a reason for that. You see, I'm enrolled in Job Corps and is blocked plus I do not have time for these stories. As much as I would love to keep them up, I'm afraid I cant. So I've decided that I should let a few of my readers adopt my stories or even the plot, it doesn't have to be the same pairing or anything. I never wanted to disappoint anyone. Please message me if you would like to adopt my story. Thank you for sticking around.

~*Mellasaphian*~


End file.
